Incomprendidos (18)
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: ¿Podría surgir el amor entre una Casannova y un guitarrista de Rock?... Xinia Casannova es conocida por su frialdad y peculiar estilo, hará lo que sea para conocer a Hakon Winchester, un vocalista y guitarrista mundial-mente famoso.
1. Chapter 1

**_Historia re escrita._**

**La historia como los personajes son de _nuestra completa autoria_ excepto los conocidos x la saga crepusculo. Desde ya gracias x leer y esperamos sus comentarios. Un saludo. _Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi._**

* * *

**REGLAS WINCHESTER.**

1. Los hombres Winchester serán considerados con el máximo respeto establecido por las antiguas normas de los hombres y entre ellos gozará la cordialidad, siendo incompatibles cualquier altercado. En el caso de que se produjese algún agravio entre ambos, será responsabilidad del heredero llegar a una conclusión pacífica.

2. Las mujeres Winchester, serán criadas bajo el respeto de las normas victorianas, vírgenes e inmaculadas hasta su adjudicación con otro hombre que el heredero crea conveniente.

3. Los varones serán educados desde la edad de diez años, por sus padres/tíos/abuelos/tutores responsables por ende de sus actos hasta que cumplan los 22 años.

el matrimonio pactado, será constancia las dos partes tanto al familia de él como la de ella y ambos serán casados por el responsable de casa familia, siendo así autorizado dicho enlace previamente por el heredero de la familia.

herederos serán los encargados de castigar como crean conveniente el agravio que puedan llegar a causar los demás descendientes de su familia.

mujeres Winchester o casadas con alguien del mismo apellido, serán encargadas de atender todas las necesidades de su esposo. En ellas incluidas, comida, ropa, gustos peculiares... etc.

se podrá revocar la palabra del heredero ya que ello conlleva pena de muerte.

8. Los hombres Winchester deben ir vestidos adecuadamente y cuidar su imagen además de el negocio.

9. El negocio está por encima de cualquier ley física.

10. Las mujeres Winchester no podrán mirar fijamente a un hombre, tampoco estar en salas que no sean concurridas por demás gente, como consecuencia perderían su honor.

criados y criadas que sirvan a la familia Winchester deberán dirigirse a ellos con el máximo respeto incluso de rodillas ante sus señores.

12. Nunca se podrá transgredir la norma más importante, la familia está por encima de cualquier cosa, si esa norma se haya cebrantada automáticamente se procede al exilio del susodicho sea cual sea su posición en la familia.

**REGLAS CASANNOVA.**

1-"Un hombre que no permanece en la casa familiar y con su familia no merece el titulo de Casannova ni el de hombre siquiera".

2-"No hay nada más importante que la familia."

3- "Las esposas de los Casannova eran educadas bajo las normas victorianas desde el respeto y el decoro que se merecen y ninguna esposa será dañada de alguna manera por otro integrante de la familia. Las esposas serán tratadas con el máximo respeto por los hombres de la familia y serán marcadas por sus esposos y ellos serán los que decidan que limites pueden alcanzar."  
4- "será considerado dentro del rango de la familia al hombre de mayor edad dentro de la misma como la máxima autoridad para oficiar, condenar o discrepar sobre cualquier asunto que convenga o implique a la familia."  
5- "Los problemas de la familia, aun que solo sean de un integrante, repercutirán en todos los demás y de la familia dependerá, junto con la decisión del "patern familias", llegar a un acuerdo para solucionar el problema"

6- "Los casamientos de cualquier Casannova, mujer o varón, serán oficiados por el "patern familias" y así serán reconocidos por la familia"

7- "Si una mujer Casannova contrae matrimonio, el padrino de la novia tendrá el derecho por maltrato, abandono o asesinato de la susodicha, el matar o torturar al marido."  
8- "si el "patern familias" o cualquier otro miembro de honor de la familia Casannova ve que alguna mujer no está siendo con el respeto que merece por su esposo, compañero, amante o familiar de mayor o menor rango, este puede ser torturado o asesinado por los miembros de la familia y así quedará anulado el compromiso"

9- "El hijo mayor del "patern familias" será el heredero del negocio familiar. Al igual que el hijo mayor de los demás miembros de la familia serán los herederos de la parte que corresponda bajo la supervisión del nuevo "patern familias"

10- "En caso de muerte del "patern familias" y de su heredero en caso de que tenga, el negocio pasará al varón con mayor edad"

11- "En fiestas celebradas por la familia Casannova como tradición, los hombres por cortesía regalarán un vestido a las invitadas esperando que las susodichas puedan usarlo en esa misma ocasión"

12- "Los hombres Casannova deben ser adiestrados en el arte de la lucha, el arte de la oratoria y se comprometerán a lucir su apellido con orgullo"

13- "Si algunas de las normas anteriores son quebrantadas corresponderá al "patern familias" el inducir un castigo lo suficientemente alto dependiendo del rango"

14- "El negocio en la familia es secreto y ninguno debe revelar de lo que se trata."

15- "Cada miembro de la familia que trabaje en el negocio, deberá ser dotado de un nombre en clave por el cual será conocido, por seguridad, en el mundo de los negocios"

16- "La infidelidad de una mujer o un hombre en la familia será castigada con la muerte y el destierro definitivo y la exclusión de todos sus herederos e hijos bastardos"

17- "Los hombres que trabajen en el negocio deberán ser dotados de armas y ropa apropiada."

_**CAPITULO 1**_

**EL COMIENZO DE TODO**

**(Pov Xinia)**

Miré mi plato, de nuevo Havers, nuestro mayordomo intentaba agradar el paladar de todos. Seguro que esta comida la comían los reyes y reinas. Pero tampoco es que me importase demasiado. Miré hacia mi tío Duque que era el que presidía la mesa, cortaba recatadamente la carne que había en el plato. Luego miré enfrente de mí, mi madre y mi padre estaban perfectamente alineados. Ambos perfectamente vestidos y perfectamente… perfectos. Era frustrante. Era bastante frustrante saber que fuese donde fuese la gente me comparaba con mi madre. Y sin embargo no tenía parecido ni con ella ni con nadie de esta familia.

Me sentía completamente fuera de lugar, mis padres parecían dos modelos de lencería, y mi hermano mayor era completamente igual que mi padre pero con el pelo rubio de mi madre.

-Hija podrías comer un poco más- dijo mi madre condecorosamente-.

La miré fijamente y en silencio, esto era de todo menos una familia normal. Mi hermano dejó el cubierto y se preparó para lo que venía, él sabía de sobra... lo que me pasaba.

Mi grupo favorito "Trapnest" estaba en la ciudad y tocarían aquí pero mi padre me prohibió taxativamente que fuese a verles.

"_Mi hija no irá a ese antro de perversión y libertinaje nunca..."_

Di un golpe a la mesa y los platos temblaron.

-No entiendo porque no quieres que vaya-.

-Ya lo hemos hablado- dijo sin dejar de comer-.

-¡No me importa!-.

-Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras Xinia-.

-Escúchame bien, V, iré porque me da la gana ir-.

-Xinia ...- dijo mi madre-.

-Xinia nada, iré y punto-.

-No irás o yo mismo te sacaré de ese lugar y todos verán hija de quien eres-.

Me levanté de la mesa y caminé hacia las escaleras de la casa, las subí y busqué mi habitación la única con una chapa color negra en la puerta de "No molestar". Al entrar todo estaba a oscuras. Le di a la luz y recorrí mi habitación con la mirada. De paredes negras y techo blanco. Del techo colgaban unas luces que había reciclado, blancas, pequeñas bombillas que parecían estrellas. Mis posters, y en el centro de la habitación el poster del cantante de Trapnest, Hakon Winchester...

Me senté en la cama y miré ese posters por horas necesitaba desahogarme. Abrí el cajón de mi escritorio y tomé mi cuchilla, subí la manga de mi camiseta e hice otro corte junto a los que ya tenía. Los indios pensaban que una vez al mes se tenía que cortar y dejar brotar sangre porque eso hacer que nos liberemos de los malos espíritus, tiene sentido para mi...

Respiré hondo al escuchar ruido en el baño.

-Tate...- me giré y miré a mi amigo salir de ahí-.

-¿De nuevo cortándote?-.

-Necesitaba estar algo mejor-.

-¿Y lo estás?-.

-sí, lo estoy-.

Me senté en la cama.

-Siéntate-.

Se sentó a mi lado y me miró tan fijamente, Tate era así, un buen amigo y algo raro... al parecer mató a tiros a unos treinta alumnos en su antiguo colegio, iba hasta arriba de drogas. Mi padre, ya que conocía al padre de Tate por asuntos de "negocios", fue el que le cambió la identidad, ahora vivían cerca de la casa Casannova y Tate había aprendido a escalar muros, en concreto el que le traía a mi habitación. Él siempre tenía problemas con su padre y yo con los míos, nos entendíamos, era simple.

-¿Me puedo quedar a dormir?-.

-Sí, debajo de la cama está el colchón hinchable-.

-Gracias Xinia- dijo y suspiró-.

-¿qué ha pasado esta vez?-.

-Estoy harto de él-.

-Bueno eso es entendible, a mi me pasa lo mismo con el mío-.

Sacamos el colchón hinchable que compramos a medias para dormir en la cola de los conciertos y Tate pudo acostarse. Yo volví a mi cama pero no tenía sueño.

-¿Qué te pasa?-.

-Quiero ir a ese concierto-.

-¿De verdad Trapnest?-.

-Es el mejor grupo de la historia-.

-Bueno, lo será para ti-.

-Sí, lo es-.

-Lo siento, no quería meterme con tu querido... Hakon-.

-Ni lo menciones-.

-No lo haré- se giró y a los pocos minutos escuché sus ronquidos-.

Puse los ojos en blanco, conecté los auriculares al Mp3 y di al play escuchando la voz de Hakon en una de sus tantas entrevistas...

**(Pov Hakon)**

Otro concierto más, esta vez en la ciudad de París. Todavía escuchaba la gente incesante gritar mi nombre y el nombre de los de la banda.

Krist y Dave, ambos bajista y batería respectivamente, amigos de la infancia.

La verdad era que el éxito nos había llegado de pronto tras nuestro tercer álbum "Alúmina". Me senté en el sofá del camerino.

-La fiesta no acaba- dijo Dave bastante excitado, el moreno de pelo largo y tatuajes en ambos brazos sacó de su cartera un pollo de coca y lo puso sobre la mesa. Sacó su visa oro y hizo unas cinco rayas.

-Haz los honores- lié mi billete de quinientos y esnifé un de las rayas-.

-¿Va a venir alguien aquí hoy?-.

-Las gurpies, en parís a hay muchas- dijo Krist después de esnifar-.

Grupies... la verdad era que tenía ganas de verlas.

-Abre la boca- dijo Dave-.

-Oh, es un alago pero no me va eso de chupar pollas-.

Todos rieron.

-Era para darte un extra, gilipollas-.

Éxtasis... bueno... abrí la boca y coló una pastilla, la tragué.

Fue guardar todo cuando las gurpies entraron, dos de ella se sentaron a mi lado.

-Como siempre Hakon acaparando- dijo Dave y no perdió el tiempo, subió a una preciosa rubia sobre sus caderas-.

Sujeté del cabello a una de las chicas y la llevé contra mi boca besándola, pero no eran besos lo que me interesaba. Sentí la mano de su amiga de pelo rojo meterse en mi pantalón. Esto prometía.

Bajé el sujetador de la chica a la que estaba besando, la miré y lo único que destacaría de ella serían sus ojos "ojos verdes" y su amiga... sería "culo bonito".

"Ojos verdes" no perdió tiempo y se quitó la camiseta, acerqué mi boca a sus pechos y los chupeteé, su voz se escuchó y murmuró algo en francés, algo que no pude entender.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta "culo bonito" bajó mi pantalón y mi ropa interior y comenzó a hacer trabajos manuales. Vaya... las francesas en un ranking del uno al diez se llevaban un ocho, bueno un nueve por el esfuerzo. Y pensar que estas chicas tenían novio o incluso esposos... tampoco es que me importase. Metí los dedos a "ojos verdes" que no tardó en correrse, la sujeté del pelo y la bajé hasta mi miembro donde su amiga comenzó a chupar, la otra pareció entenderlo y ambas estaba bastante ocupadas, recliné mi cabeza hacia atrás y miré el techo, notaba las lenguas de ambas sobre mi miembro una y otra vez sin descanso hasta que me dejé llevar, hasta que pude correrme.

La chica de Dave gritaba demasiado, me puse una goma y subí a "culo bonito" montándola desde atrás con bastante ritmo mientras "ojos verdes" miraba expectante mi siguiente paso. No dudé y volvía meter mis dedos moviéndolos sin parar al mismo ritmo que hacía saltar a "culo bonito" sobre mis caderas hasta que finalmente ambas se corrieron y pude hacerlo yo nuevamente, bajo la atenta mirada de Dave que ya había terminado con su chica y de Krist al que le estaban haciendo una mamada.

-Fuera- dije cuando terminaron-.

Las gurpies eran así, o te ponías serio con ellas o no te las despegabas.

Ellas se vistieron y tras varias palabras en francés de agradecimiento, supongo porque sonreían como tontas. Se fueron. Subí mis pantalones y miré a los chicos.

-Lo tenemos todo gravado- dijo Dave a la cámara de video- ¿Algo que quieran decir los chicos?-.

-Las francesas la chupan muy bien- dijo Krist comenzando a reír-.

-Y tienen culos muy bonitos- completé uniéndome a las risas-.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

_**FIRMA DE AUTOGRAFOS **_

**(Pov Xinia).**

-Déjame aquí. Quiero caminar.

El chofer aparco el coche y me baje de él dando un portazo a la puerta al cerrarla.

Estaba furiosa. Hoy era una firma de autógrafos que hacían en una tienda de discos cerca del centro, pero el idiota de mi padre no quería que fuera nuevamente.

No quería que el chofer me dejara en frente del gran instituto privado donde iban toda la gente de dinero… y como detestaba eso.

Quería ir a un instituto público. Con gente normal.

Pero ahí mi madre decía "Tú no eres como lo demás"

Y claro que no lo era, porque, era hija de él. Porque pertenecía a esa familia. Mi móvil sonó, tome rápidamente y vi el mensaje de Tate "No iré. Después hablamos."

Problemas con su padre. Seguro.

Me detuve en una esquina. No iría al instituto. Me gire caminando hacia el otro lado dejando al instituto a mis espaldas.

Tate no iría, y pasaba de estar el día aburrida.

Puto uniforme -Murmure para mis adentros.

Era tonta, me hubiese traído ropa y me hubiese cambiado en algún baño. Cruce hacia el parque central, y podía sentir las miradas de las personas en mi. Seguro pensarían que me escape del instituto.

Bueno, la verdad, tampoco me importaba lo que pensaran de mí. Me senté en una banca del parque abriendo mi mochila y de allí saque el nuevo CD de Trapnest.

Ya sé lo que haría. Colgando la mochila en mi hombro, camine hacia la salida del parque. Iría a la firma de autógrafos.

Conocería a Hakon -Pensé sonriendo como una tonta.

Acelere mi pase dirigiéndome hacia la ciudad con el CD en mi mano. Llamarían del instituto avisando que no fui, mi madre me cubriría o mi hermano, y así mi padre no se enteraría.

Y si … se enteraba, la verdad. Poco me importaba. El me amenazaba que me encerraría en un internado. Mientras yo le contestaba que me volaría la cabeza.

Y él, lo sabía. Que yo, sería capaz de hacerlo. Dejando a un lado mis pensamientos, me quede parada mirando la fila de fanáticos que doblaban la esquina.

Camine hasta allí poniéndome al final. Al poco tiempo, comenzaron a llegar más gente.

Todos ellos vestidos, con camisetas de la banda o algún elemento que lo identificaran, y yo con el puto uniforme.

-Llego a casa y lo quemare -Murmure con los dientes apretados.

Unas tipas me miraron de arriba abajo. Unas putas. Al llegar a mis ojos, se miraron entre si y se dieron vuelta ignorándome por completo, como generalmente pasaba.

Las mujeres en mi familia – menos mi madre, ya que ella fue educada fuera de este mundo – bajaban la mirada, siempre.

Quisieron educarme de esta manera… pero no lo lograron.

Bajar la mirada ante alguien. NUNCA.

Nadie era superior a mí. En esas fiestas que solían hacer… yo era tan distinta.

Siempre sola, mirando a todos. Controlando todos los movimientos de los demás. No me gustaba que me tomaran por sorpresa, siempre estaba a un paso de los demás.

Y mi hermano… él no era distinto que yo. Desde niño siempre sobresalió por ser distinto. Y en el fondo creía que nunca denuncio a nadie por mi madre, no por el negocio. Ya que a él, hablarle del negocio era como hablar con un marciano en japonés.

La fila por suerte comenzó a moverse alejando esos pensamientos en mí. Estaba nerviosa, pero no quería que se notase.

Al llegar mi turno, pude ver a Hakon… Me quede paralizada mirándolo fijamente.

Su cabello caía sobre su rostro mientras firmaba con un rotulador permanente cosas que le iban pasando sin levantar la vista.

Le hablaban pero el, simplemente, ignoraba.

Quería gritar, o decirle cualquier cosa pero la mente se me quedo en blanco. Era perfecto.

Sentí como me empujaron y uno de seguridad me acompaño hasta quedar en frente de…

-Hola.

Al escuchar la voz de Dave gire mi cabeza automáticamente hacia él.

Era guapo… Pero Hakon le ganaba.

-Hola - Murmure como una cría asustada.

-Al parecer no te ha tocado con Hakon -Dijo el riendo.

-Yo…

No sabía que decir, todos allí se habrán dado cuenta que quería hablar con Hakon, todos. Menos él.

Dave se acerco hacia mi mano y quito el disco autografiándolo.

Sin poder evitarlo, mire nuevamente a Hakon. El seguía en su trabajo, firmando sin levantar la vista.

Quiere irse - Pensé automáticamente.

-Aquí tienes hermosa - La voz de Dave me devolvió a la realidad, de nuevo.

Lo mire.

-¿Me dirás como te llamas.?

-Xinia.

-Es un bello nombre.

Eso le dirás a todas - Tuve ganas de decirle pero me ahorre mis palabras.

El me devolvió el disco junto con algo más. Pude sentir como hiso un poco de presión en mi mano.

-Nos veremos Xinia.

Dave sonría.

No dije nada, solo me gire y Salí de allí escuchando como una tía le decía.

"_Hakon, fírmame las tetas."_

…

-¿Me quieres decir que Dave te ha dado un pase VIP?

Tate repitió por una tercera vez.

-SI - Grite desde el baño mientras me cambiaba.

Hoy era el concierto, e iría. Punto.

-Y me llamo hermosa. - Dije cuando saliendo del baño.

-Quiere follarte.

-Me he dado cuenta. No te dan un pase VIP por tu cara bonita.

Camine hasta el tocador pintando mis ojos.

-E iras.

-Quiero conocer a Hakon. Hoy por la mañana no pude hablarle.

-¿Suerte.?

-No la necesito, pero gracias.

El rio.

-¿Tu madre te cubrió cuando llamaron del instituto?

-No. Fue mi hermano

-Le debes una.

-No lo sé. Con el siempre es distinto.

-Lo sé.

-Gracias por lo de esta noche.

-No te preocupes, te daré tiempo. Pero tu padre se dará cuenta.

-Yo lo sé. Conoceré a Hakon y volveré. Será rápido.

Camine hacia él y bese su mejilla.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3**_

_**EL TAN ESPERANDO CONCIERTO.**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Salir de la casa Casannova no fue difícil.

Siempre lo hacía. Y lo haría por mucho tiempo.

Al llegar al concierto, el lugar estaba refleto. No cavia un alfiler.

Me dirigi hacia la Zona Vip mostrando el pase. Me dejaron pasar automáticamente. Camine hasta unos sofás que allí había sentándome allí mismo.

-Antes de que empiecen pasaran por aquí. - Dijo una.

-Lo sé. Me lanzare contra Hakon.

Dijo otra. Respire hondo. Esas no debían saber ni el nombre de la banda.

Pero pasaran por aquí -Sonreí para mis adentros- Podre verlo.

Se podía escuchar como gritaban el nombre de la banda, una y otra vez. Faltaba más de media hora para que comenzaran.

Pero todos, ya estaba, enfurcios. Sería la primera vez que lo vería tocar en vivo. Pero… tendría que irme pronto, tal vez apenas comenzaran.

Mire a mi alrededor y había uno que otro fanático, las demás eran todas putas. O como se denominaban ellas mismas.

"Grupies."

Mi móvil sonó. Lo tome rápidamente.

"¿Donde estas?. Papá esta buscándote como un loco."

Respire hondo.

"Llegare pronto."

Envié y apague el móvil.

No quería que nadie me molestase. Me pareció ver a… Hakon. Si era él.

Nadie se había dado cuenta.

Me levante del sofá, caminando hacia las zonas de los camerinos, haciéndome la tonta mire a mi alrededor, todos estaban ocupados. Sin pensarlo dos veces entre.

Había unos sofás de cuero rojo. Unas guitarras, latas de cerveza por todos lados. Olía a tabaco. Y en la mesa que estaba frente a los sofás había más cosas.

Papeles, mas cervezas, paquetes de cigarrillos, un zippo de oro. Me acerque despacio a la mesa. No se escuchaba nada.

"H.W."

Unas iniciales gradabas en el Zippo.

La puerta se abrió. Me gire de golpe.

-Así que aquí estas hermosa.

Dave me miraba con una sonrisa. A su lado Krist me miraba curiosamente.

-Yo … quiero hablar con Hakon.

Sin pensarlo de nuevo, hable. Krist comenzó a reírse.

-Hakon esta….

-Jackson está ocupado - Termino por decir Dave cortando a su amigo.

Mi rostro habrá sido de una disolución absoluta porque Krist dejo de reír y se acerco a mí.

-Oye, pero estamos nosotros. ¿Aparte que todas le ven a Jackson?. Mi mami dice que también soy lindo.

No pude evitarlo y comencé a reír al escucharle. Dave también se acerco y rozo su mano con la mía.

-Me alegro que hayas venido.

Lo mire sin decir nada. Y en este momento.

-¡XINIA!

Cerré mis ojos respirando hondo. Ellos se miraran entre sí.

-¡XINIA, SAL AHORA MISMO!

Dave me miro.

-¿Te buscan?

Solo asentí con los dientes apretados. Mataría a V Casannova.

-¿Tu padre?

Volví a asentir.

-Ven.

Dave tomo mi mano caminando hacia la parte de atrás del camerino.

-Tu ocúpate de eso! -Le grito a Krist.

Caminamos hacia una puerta la cual abrió con facilidad. Afuera solo había un tipo de seguridad que nos miro y dio vuelta la cara.

-Puedes irte por aquí. Nadie sabe de esto, solo Tom - Señalo con la cabeza al de seguridad -. Pero el no habla.

-Gracias - Murmure sin saber que más decir.

Me había salvado… de una grande. Desde adentro se escuchan los gritos de Krist… Y Hakon.

-Mejor entrare, Hakon no es conocido por su paciencia.

Sonreí mientras lo miraba.

-Nos vemos pronto hermosa.

Dijo guiñándome un ojo. Dicho eso, entro nuevamente cerrando la puerta.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

_**EL BACKSTAGE**_

_**(Pov Jackson)**_

-No pero no pares- dijo Curny entre sonoros gemidos-.

Un tío había entrado al camerino, lo podía escuchar desde aquí.

-¡¿DONDE ESTÁ MI HIJA?!-.

Oh, vamos, ¿alguno de estos dos se estaba follando a una menor de edad?. Me subí los pantalones y salí.

"_MIERDA! Este tipo me sonaba demasiado y no sabía de que, aun que al juzgar por su ropa y su físico... tenía que pertenecer al "negocio" "_.

-¿Por qué coño estás gritando? Este es un espacio privado-.

-Mi hija es menor, es una niña y alguno de estos se la está follando-.

-Mira "papi" si no sabes cuidar de tu hija...- Krist no terminó la frase cuando el tipo le puso una nueve milímetros en la boca-.

-Una jodida palabra más y pinto las paredes con tus sesos de músico de mierda-.

Sin duda este tío pertenecía al negocio, en la empuñadura de su arma ponía un escudo de armas con la letra "C".

-Mira, yo no quiero problemas contigo señor...-.

-V Casannova- dijo en un siseo- ¿Dónde está?-.

-Yo estaba en el baño, no he escuchado nada y ellos te están diciendo que no la han visto, a lo mejor está en la sala contigua a esto donde esperan las grupies- dije lo más serenamente posible, no llevaba armas encima... grave error-.

El hombre de ojos diamantinos guardó su pistola y caminó hacia la sala de las grupies.

-¿Qué coño ha pasado?- pregunté cerrando la puerta-.

-Dave, que cada vez se las busca más jóvenes- dijo Krist- casi me vuela la cabeza-.

-No dramatices-.

-¿Que no dramatice?-.

-Hakon...- escuché la voz de Curny, hasta ahora mi novia delante de las cámaras y ella también lo pensaba, pero claramente yo no dudaba en tirarme a otras-.

-Sal fuera- abrí la puerta y esta salió, necesitaba meterse, estaba con el mono-.

Volví a cerrar la puerta y los miré.

-No hay que mencionar esto, ese tipo... averiguaré todo lo que pueda de ese tipo-.

-Chicos cinco minutos y fuera- dijo el pipa golpeando la puerta-.

-Claro Luck- dijo Dave intentando parecer normal-.

-Y tú, mantén tu polla alejada de esa niña-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque mira lo que pasa, ha dice que va al colegio, que es menor de edad-.

-No ha dicho que vaya al colegio- dijo Krist-.

-Tenía uniforme de instituto privado cuando la vi-.

-¿Donde la viste?-.

-En la firma de discos, quería hacérmela ella es bastante guapa-.

-Oh, tío sí que lo es, de esas con las que repites- dijo Krist-.

Puse lo ojos en blanco, un coño es un coño, lo que varía es el envoltorio y a nosotros se nos acercaban envoltorios bonitos. Era la hora de salir a escena, encendí el porro que antes había liado y tomé mi guitarra.

**(Pov Xinia)**

-¡Donde estabas!- gritó mi padre-.

-Te lo he dicho, quería pasear por el jardín-.

-A las cuatro de la mañana- dijo mi madre-.

-Si, a las cuatro de la mañana ¿podéis dejar de controlarme de una puta vez?-.

-No me hables así jovencita- dijo en un siseo-.

-¿Puedo irme a dormir?-.

-NO-.

-OYE NO ME GRITES, YO TAMBIÉN SE GRITAR Y MUCHO MEJOR QUE TU JODIDO PSICÓPATA-.

La gran mano de V impactó en mi cara y sonó en toda la sala. El silencio reinó por ese momento. Mi madre se tapó la boca y yo ya no pude aguantar más. Me abalancé contra él y le pegué un puñetazo en la cara pero no sirvió de nada, él era demasiado grande así que le di una patada en los huevos donde más le dolía.

Fue mi hermano el que me cogió por sorpresa y me llevó en peso hasta mi habitación.

-¿Estás loca? Es tu padre-.

-ME TIENE HARTA-.

-Ya vale Xinia, no debiste ir a ese lugar ¿pase VIP? Vamos, tú vales mucho más que un polvo en un backstage-.

-Eso es problema mío-.

-Te equivoca, no es problema tuyo, si te llega a pasar algo y la familia se entera te ordenarán casar con esa persona y créeme lo último que quieres es que este asunto llegue hasta duque y pases tus días en un jodido reformatorio-.

-Vete-.

-¿Qué?-.

-QUIERO ESTAR SOLA!-.

Se fue dando un portazo. ¿Donde coño estaba Tate cuando lo necesitaba? Saqué mi móvil para intentar llamarle pero...

"Mierda! El móvil se te calló seguramente en el backstage... JODER Y AHÍ TENÍA FOTOS COMPROMETIDAS..."


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

_**EL MÓVIL**_

_**(Pov Xinia)**_

La ventana se abrió y supe que era Tate, tenía el ojo morado.

-¿Que te ha pasado?-.

-Mi padre-.

-Lo siento-.

-Wow espera y tu labio-.

Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta el labio me sangraba... jodido manazas.

-Tío he perdido mi móvil-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Lo he perdido, se me habrá caído en el Backstage...-.

El móvil de Tate nos interrumpió.

-Si- contestó- está conmigo- dijo mirándome- Xinia, es para ti... un tal Dave-.

Wow! Dave estaba loquito por mis huesos. Tomé el teléfono y lo acerqué a mi oreja.

-Hola- dije en voz firme-.

-Hola mi general- se escuchó una risa de fondo- ¿Todo bien en tu casa?-.

-¿Por qué llamaste a mi amigo, tienes mi móvil?-.

-Sí, lo tengo y me gusta tu foto de portada... con que Hakon eh... yo te puedo ofrecer algo mejor que Hakon-.

Preferí no responder...

-Me gustas Xinia, me caes bien y quiero verte ¿qué te parece si mañana quedamos en mi casa?-.

-¿Crees que soy como ese tipo de chicas?-.

La otra línea se mantuvo en silencio.

-Ni tu ni ninguno de los que están escuchando esta conversación me abrirán de piernas ¿lo has entendido?-.

De nuevo silencio.

-Yo... solo quería quedar para tomar un café-.

-Seamos sinceros-.

-Lo estoy siendo-.

-Oh, perdona por presuponer que te tomes tanto interés en mi solo para tomar café-.

-Está bien me has pillado, y si esta conversación la está escuchando más gente-.

-¿Que gente?-.

-Los de la banda, estamos aburridos, no tenemos sueño y las grupies se han ido, solo nos quedaba la opción de llamarte-.

Quería preguntar si Hakon estaba escuchándome pero no lo hice.

-¿Entonces en tu casa eh?-.

-¿Te lo estás planteando?-.

-No me estoy planteando nada-.

-Quien diría que siendo tan joven pudieses hablar tan... no sé, como lo diría-.

-¿Madura?-.

-Sí, madura-.

-En realidad yo solo quiero aumentar mi colección-.

-¿Colección?-.

-Sí, yo quería un poster firmado por los tres, si mañana me lo consigues quedamos a tomar café, todos juntos-.

-No va a poder ser, porque mañana Hakon tiene compromisos familiares-.

MIERDA... YO TAMBIÉN LOS TENÍA!.

-Bueno, quedamos por la mañana-.

-Pero si amanece en dos horas-.

-Pues en dos horas venid a la puerta de la casa de mi amigo Tate-.

-¿Ese no es tu novio?- preguntó otra voz que identifiqué como Krist-.

-No, es mi amigo, y por favor traed mi móvil-.

-Es interesante lo que contiene ese móvil, por lo visto te gusta escribir como...ensayos góticos-.

-No son ensayos, es mi diario-.

-¿Tienes el diario en el móvil?- dijo Krist-.

-Sí, lo tengo, y si fueseis dos caballeros no miraríais-.

-No hemos mirado solo ojeado pero tanto HAKON me ha nublado la mente, así que lo he vuelto a cerrar-.

-Cerrado está mejor-.

-No lo pongo en duda- dijo Krist-.

-¿Entonces en dos horas?-.

-Está bien en dos horas, llevaré café y...-.

-¿Llevarás?, no llevaréis, si Jackson no quiere venir que haga lo que quieras, pero vosotos dos me traereis mi móvil y mi café, lo quiero-.

-Exigente- gritó Krist-.

-No puedes imaginar cuanto- colgué el teléfono- mándales por Sms tu dirección- le dije a Tate-

**(Pov Hakon)**

Esa cría colgó antes que Dave, no podía reprimir la risa.

-¿De verdad vais a ir a llevarle café a una cría egocéntrica?-.

-Tengo muchas ganas de fallármela Hakon, esa cría gritará mi nombre tarde o temprano-.

Me encogí de hombros.

Muy a mi pesar hoy tenía un día planeado en familia con otra familia con la que mi primo Blasco se había empeñado en negociar.

Me metí en la cama, en dos horas vendrían a buscarme.

Dave y Krist se fueron a desayunar con esa cría. Como podían ser tan idiotas...

Cerré mis ojos, al menos podría dormir dos horas.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

_**REUNION**_

**(Hakon Pov).**

-¿Eres tu o veo espejismo?

-Yo también te he extrañado Felix.

Le dije sarcásticamente.

Recorrí con mi mirada el lugar. Todo seguía igual, incluso mi primo. Vestido correctamente con su cabello hacia atrás por el gel.

Los muebles victorianos en el mismo lugar. Los colores de las cortinas. Hasta estaba la misma jodida planta en la misma esquina con la misma maseta. Este lugar, era un castillo, tanto de adentro como de afuera.

-¿Y Blasco?

Mi otro primo, el menor de los tres. Mi hermano, se podría decir. Al que deje a cargo de todo. Por ese motivo Felix, me odio, me termino odiando.

-Trabajando algo que tu ….

Y sin más camine por el pasillo hacia el antiguo despacho de mi padre donde ahora Blasco, sabia, que trabajaba.

Con catorce años me fui de esta casa. La pase mal, pero peor era quedarse. Mi padre había muerto, debía hacerme cargo, ya que él era el jefe de esta familia, y yo su único hijo, pero no me interesaba.

Blasco, en cambio, no sabía hacer otra cosa que el negocio. Siempre había sido así. Desde que éramos niños, en más de una ocasión me ayudo y me salvo.

Entre sin llamar a la puerta. Tenía sueño y quería terminar esta puta reunión de una vez. Este levanto la vista mirando serio a quien osaba interrumpirlo.

-Hakon.

-El mismo.

Me acerque hacia el escritorio, con pasos firmes y tranquilos, con Blasco había que actuar así, uno no sabía con que podría salir.

-¿Por qué quieres negociar con esa familia?

Me senté subiendo mis pies en el escritorio mientras fumaba.

-Porque nos daría más dinero.

-¿Nos hace falta?

-Siempre es bueno, aparte no es la primera vez que hago negocios con ellos.

-¿Quién saldría beneficiado, más beneficiado?

-En realidad los dos. No hay razón para negarse.

Asentí. La verdad no me importaba.

-Los Casannova son gente de palabra…

-¿Casannova?

Ese era el apellido del tal V.

-¿No lo recuerdas?

Negué.

-Los Casannova, duque Casannova…

De ahí conocía el nombre. Por el tal duque.

-¿Ese viejo sigue vivo?

-No. Se pudre en el infierno, hace años su hijo mayor, ahora duque, maneja el negocio.

-¿Tiene hermanos?

-Sí, V Casannova. Casado con dos hijos. Su hijo mayor me recuerda a ti.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Porque sabe tanto de negocio como yo de tocar un solo de guitarra.

Y con eso los dos nos comenzamos a reír fuertemente.

-Vale. Lo entiendo. Es un mantenido de papi.

El negó.

-Vladimir, es todo lo contrario al negocio.

-¿Y su otro hijo como se llama?

-Xinia Casannova, es la hija mejor de V.

Dave estaría en problemas, no se puede meterse con las mujeres de esa familia, ni con la de ninguna del negocio. Debía hablarle.

-¿Por qué tanto interés?

-Curiosidad. Hace años que no sé nada.

-Nunca te ha interesado.

-Ahora sí, porque no te empeñas en negociar dos veces con la misma persona.

Buena jugada. Desvié el tema. Blasco era perspicaz, y no quería que se enterase lo de esa niña o mandaría a matar a Dave para ahorrar problemas.

-Vámonos.

Me alce de aquel asiento.

-Que los Casannova conozcan al heredero perdido - Dije entre carcajadas junto a mi primo mientras salíamos por la puerta.

-Se llevara una sorpresa.

-Ni que lo digas. - Murmure saliendo por la puerta.

**(Vladimir Pov).**

-Debo hacer una traducción. - Me queje nuevamente.

Todos sabían que no me interesaba estar aquí. E igual estaba, esta vez a pedido de mi madre que no se lo pude negar.

Estábamos en el salón esperando no se a quien para hablar no se dé que cosa. Duque y mi padre estaba muy animados al parecer.

-Los señores Winchester han llegado -Anuncio Hervs.

Ellos se alzaron, yo respire hondo y me alce sin más remedio.

-Eres mi hijo….

Comenzó a decir mi padre y como siempre puse mi mente en blanco. Pasaba de escucharlo. Por la sala entraron tres tipos, uno era alto, grande, vestido correctamente. El otro era un poco más bajo. Pero igual vestido correctamente.

Y el otro…

-No lo puedo creerlo - Murmure mirando al tercero.

Era Hakon, ese tipo que le gustaba a Xinia, el guitarrista.

Este miraba todo el lugar fumando y vestido, bueno, como se solía vestir.

-Blasco. - Saludo de Duque al hombre más grande, este le dio la mano, al igual que el otro.

Mi padre, también lo saludo, pero más serio. Se habrá dado cuenta. Intente no reírme.

Salude a los recién llegado, intentando no reírme imaginando la escena que Xinia haría en nada. Porque sabía que había salido de casa pero pronto volvería.

-El es nuestro primo mayor, Hakon. - Dijo el tal Blasco.

-Vaya, hasta que por fin te conozco muchacho.

Hakon miro a miro fijamente.

-El es su hermano V -Hablo Blasco.

Jackson miro a mi padre, mi padre lo miro a él.

Los dos serios.

Bien - Pensé – al pareceré será una agradable tarde.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7**_

_**JACKSON**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

El desayuno había sido divertido pero Hakon no había venido. En fin, ese idiota porque no podía verlo... ¿a caso me tenía miedo?.

Abrí la puerta de casa y entré.

-Señorita... su padre está reunido- dijo Havers-.

-Oh... con que reunido-.

Disfrutaría de esto... Llamé a la puerta del salón.

-Será nuestro mayordomo- dijo mi padre abriendo la puerta-.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Venía a conocer a nuestros invitados-.

-Vete- siseó-.

-O que... ¿me partirás el labio?-.

V sin más remedio hizo que entrase.

-Ella es... mi hija menor, Xinia-.

Los hombres de traje que había sentados se giraron.

-Siento interrumpir... pero quería presentarme- falseé una sonrisa lo mejor que pude- Esnifemos polvos todos juntos- miré a mi hermano que aguantó la risa-.

-Siéntate- dijo mi padre en tono de orden-.

Miré a aquellos hombres... oh dios mío, no podía ser verdad.

-Hakon...-murmuré-.

Él echó hacia atrás con su mano su melena rubia y me miró todo lo fijamente que se podía mirar a una persona.

-Xinia sal de aquí- dijo mi padre-.

Caminé despacio a su lado y me senté con él sin dejar de mirarle.

-Vaya... al parecer es admiradora de Hakon- dijo el tipo que le acompañaba-.

-¿Quieren algo señores?- dijo Havers-.

-Una cerveza- dijo sacando un cigarrillo de una pitillera que guardaba en su bolsillo- ¿Y tu pequeña, quieres algo?-.

-Una cerveza- repetí-.

-Es una niña, no puede tomar cerveza- dijo mi padre-.

Le miré con odio, dejarme mal delante de Hakon Winchester, esto sí que no se lo perdonaría.

"_Xinia todos te miran, levántate, alza tu cabeza y vete por dónde has venido con la poca dignidad que te queda ¡TONTA!_ "

Respiré profundamente, me levanté bajo la mirada de todos.

-Mamá quiere que subas- caminé hacia la puerta-.

-¿Que quiere?-.

-Que crees que quiere, está en la sala roja del dolor-.

Escuché a Hakon reírse a carcajadas y salí fuera cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Él me había dejado mal pues yo también a él.

**(Pov Hakon)**

Así que esta era la famosa Xinia, su actitud era completamente impactante, al igual que su físico y su estilo, ¿cómo podía ser una Casannova?. Lo cierto es que esta vez podía hacer una excepción y quitársela a Dave.

Cuando la reunión terminó, caminé por aquella casa, era tan grande que ninguno se percataría de mi presencia. Me detuve al ver una puerta negra con las letras "no molestar" escritas en negro en una puerta del mismo color. O era una sala sadomaso, o era su habitación.

Me arriesgué y entré, miré y había una cama con sábanas negras, un escritorio negro, paredes negras... sería su habitación.

Posters... muchos posters... y en el centro uno de los míos.

Wow, al parecer ya tenía casi todo el trabajo hecho.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- una voz masculina-.

Me giré y vi a un chico de su misma edad, con el pelo anillado y rubio, de ojos negros.

-¿Quién eres?-.

-Soy amigo de Xinia, que haces en su habitación...Hakon-.

-Mi reputación me precede-.

-Ella no es como las demás-.

-Me he dado cuenta cuando ha desafiado a su padre delante de nosotros-.

-Por tu culpa la ha castigado-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Está castigada, ahora ella sirve la mesa a la familia-.

-Bien, pues comunica a Duque que esta noche me quedaré a cenar-.

Salí de la habitación.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

_**LA CENA**_

**(Hakon Pov)**

Sin duda esto estaba resultado muy divertido. Duque Casannova. Atenea Casannova, la esposa de este. Vladimir Casannova.

Mis primos. Felix y Blasco. Miraban atento la escena. Vladimir estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no comenzar a reír.

Esa niña miraba fijamente a su padre desafiándolo con la mirada. Y el tal V no se quedaba atrás.

Aunque ella sirvió parte de la cena, nunca bajo la mirada ni dejo de ver a su padre.

Debía admitir que me gustaba como miraba, no todas las mujeres lo hacían y menos una Casannova. Ella era especial.

_Y será tuya_ - Dijo esa voz en mi mente.

Tenía razón, con un solo chasquido de mis dedos la tendrías a mis pies. Lleve un trozo de pan masticando despacio mientras todos intentaban comer, en esta tención que se podría cortar el agua con una navaja de juguete.

Blasco me miraba y sabia claramente lo que significaba.

"_Te matare y lo disfrutare."_

Bueno, luego pensaba en Blasco, ahora tenía puesta mi atención en Xinia. Sentí como me patearon debajo de la mesa.

_Blasco _- Pensé irritado.

Seguro quería que deje de ver a esa niña. Pero no podía.

Y aparte, no quería. El mayordomo se acerco hacia Vladimir avisándole que tenía una llamada.

-Que se vayan al infierno. Yo no me muevo de aquí. - Dijo entre risas mientras comida. El mayordomo se giro y desapareció.

-¿Quién era hijo?

-De la universidad. Quieren las traducciones.

-¿Traducciones?

Pregunte intentando no pensar en Xinia , y de nuevo el pie de Blasco.

-Soy traductor de griego antiguo.

-Así que sabes griego antiguo - Fingí interesarme.

-Entre otras lenguas él lo más tranquilo mientras comía.

-Al parecer no soy la única oveja negra en una familia. -Dije serenamente al escuchar como V respira hondo.

Vladimir golpeo su puño en la mesa haciendo que los platos como las copas saltaran comenzando a reír al igual que Xinia.

Tenía una risa .. Hermosa.

Un momento, ¿acabo de decir que una mujer tiene una risa hermosa?. Sin duda necesitaba follarla.

Los hermanos se miraron por un segundo. Su madre dejo los cubiertos en la mesa y respiro hondo. Estos dos harían algo.

-¡Basta! - Grito V.

-Cállate de una puta vez o te corto los dedos aquí mismo. - Susurro Blasco a mi lado.

Hijo de puta. Lo haría.

Me lleve un trozo de pan a la boca intentando no hablar más. Pero no hiso falta que yo dijese algo.

Xinia se acerco a su padre. El la miro serio.

-Si no quieres la cena, dilo de una vez y dejar de estar mirándome como si fuera un mono de circo.

No pude evitar y comencé a reír.

V no dijo nada… pero en cambio ella, cuando su padre dejo de mirarla le vació el plato de sopa en la cabeza.

Vladimir comenzó a reír sin parar. Bueno, no era el único, yo también lo hiso.

-Hablaremos en tu casa Blasco - Escuche como dijo duque.

Si mi primo le dijo algo o no, la verdad no lo escuche, no podía parar de reírme. V salió maldiciendo de allí mientras su esposa lo seguía.

Se habría quemado bastante …. La verdad, no me importo. Ese tipo se lo merecía.

-Nos vamos -.

Blasco por poco me saca de allí a empujones pero antes de irme pude ver como Xinia no dejaba de mirarme.

**(Vladimir Pov.)**

-Te has ganado una buena. - Dije riéndome mientras miraba a mi hermana despreocupada tirada en su cama.

Su amigo se había ido.

-Vete. Quiero estar sola.

-No me iré. Nuestro padre quiere matarte y lo hará.

-No necesito que me defiendas.

-Claro, puedes hacerlo sola ¿No?

Ella respiro hondo. Me quede un momento en silencio.

-No te escapes.

-¿Cómo sabes que pienso eso.?

-No es difícil de imaginar.

-Duque quera meterme a un puto internado.

-No lo hará.

-Puede hacerlo. V lo apoyaría.

-Pero mamá ni yo lo haríamos.

Ella me miro.

-Venga Xinia, te has pasado.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Si me mandan a un internado me vuelo la cabeza.

-Dramática.

-Es la verdad.

-Seamos sinceros, no lo hará. Mamá lo castraría.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y mi padre apareció por ella.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Al llegar a casa me metí en la que había sido mi habitación antaño. Llamé a Dave.

-Tú- le dije a la otra línea-.

-Dime-.

-Necesito que me digas el teléfono de Xinia -.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Necesito que me lo des-.

-Hakon yo la vi primero-.

-Es la hija de un Casannova, no puedes tocarla, te matarán-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Digamos que tiene que ver con el negocio-.

-Joder... sabes no me importa, esa chica me gusta-.

-Mira, tu juega por un lado y yo lo haré por otro, no discutiré contigo por una tía-.

-Está bien, su teléfono es...-.

Cuando tuve su teléfono la agregué a Wathssapp y comencé a mandarle mensajes.

**-Hola**

**-Hola. ¿Quién eres?**

**-Soy Hakon, el chico de la cena.**

**-No he cenado con ningún Hakon.**

**-Por lo visto tienes muchas cenas.**

**-No, en realidad no.**

**-¿Cómo estás?**

**-Porque tanto interés de repente conmigo...**

**-No lo sé, me pareces interesante.**

**-¿Solo interesante?**

**-No suelo decir eso de una chica, suelo fijarme en su físico.**

**-Así que te parezco fea pero interesante.**

**-Yo no dije que me parecieses fea Xinia.**

**-¿Entonces te parezco guapa?**

_Cuando dije eso perdí toda esperanza, de verdad era de esas que caían con un piropo... qué lástima..._

**-Si me pareces guapa, muy guapa.**

**-¿Y eso te suele funcionar a la hora de estar con otras mujeres Jackson?**

_Ahí estaba la Casannova que quería ver, reí solo mirando la pantalla del móvil._

**-Pues si te soy sincero, si me suele funcionar.**

**-Pues conmigo no te funcionará.**

**-Sabía que contigo no me funcionaría.**

**-¿Entonces cuál es tu plan?**

**-Quiero conocerte**

**-Quieres bajarme las bragas y aún que seas guapo y sexy y...**

**-todas esas cosas a mi me importa el músico, no el amante.**

**-me voy a dormir que mañana tengo clases, un beso.**

Dejé el móvil a un lado... mañana iría al colegio, me gustaría verla pero no era aconsejable estar enfrente de un colegio, pero si podía mandar a un mayordomo a que la recogiese... si podría hacer eso...

**(Pov Xinia)**

-Entonces me estás diciendo que Hakon te hablaba y Dave también...-.

-Si-.

-pero no te das cuenta que...-.

-Quieren follar, lo sé-.

-¿Y qué harás?-.

-De momento nada, voy improvisando sobre la marcha-.

-Te acostarás con Hakon- dijo Tate-.

-No me acostaré con nadie-.

-¿Entonces?-.

-Solo nos estamos conociendo, y ni eso porque dudo mucho que...-.

-¿Señorita Casannova?, el señor Winchester le invita a su casa- dijo un mayordomo abriendo la puerta de una limusina-.

-No iré a casa del señor Winchester-.

-Señorita si no sube tendré que obligarla a subir-.

-¿Cómo?- dije bastante ofendida-.

-Era solo una broma señorita, intento que suba, porque si no sube el señor Winchester se enfadará conmigo-.

Respiré hondo y subí a la limusina.

-Nos vemos- dijo Tate caminando hacia casa-.

Yo quería escuchar música y dibujar algo, no quería estar en esa casa que ni conocía... pero bueno esto seguro que cabrearía a mi padre.

Al llegar miré la casa, y yo que decía que la de los Casannova era recatada, joder esto era un castillo literalmente. El mayordomo abrió y bajé de la limusina, odiaba esos coches, parecían maquinillas de afeitar.

Al bajar caminé hacia la puerta, a diferencia de los mayordomos de la casa Casannova estos vestían con chaquetas de color azul marino y no negras. Bueno, distinto uniforme, mismo trabajo.

Al entrar vi a Hakon, esta vez sí que parecía él, vestido con su típica ropa rasgada y descolorida tan jodidamente sexy.

-Hola- dijo con una cordial sonrisa-.

-Hola- dije sin más aun que me moría por besarle-.

-¿Cómo estás?-.

-No quería venir-.

-¿Entonces porque estás aquí?-.

-Tu mayordomo me suplicó, y no me gustan las limusinas-.

-para la próxima vez lo tendré en cuenta-.

-No habrá próxima vez-.

-¿De verdad te consideras mi fan?-.

-Sí, pero eso no significa que te lo ponga fácil Winchester- caminé por el pasillo de la casa viendo los cuadros-.

-¿Te gustan?-.

-No me gusta el arte abstracto, opino que todo el mundo puede pintar este tipo de cuadros-.

-¿De verdad?-.

-Si, combinar dos colores con brochas de pintar paredes no es nada del otro mundo-.

-Vaya, tienes una visión interesante-.

-¿A ti te gusta el arte?-.

-Soy músico, si me gusta-.

-¿Donde tienes tu sala de estudio?-.

-En esta casa no tengo sala de estudio pero tengo mi guitarra arriba-.

-No me lo digas... la tienes arriba sobre la cama ¿verdad?-.

-Sí, duermo cerca de ella-.

-No iré a tu habitación, me parece muy degradante que en esta primera cita intentes llevarme a tu habitación-.

-¿Cita?-.

-Oh... cierto, esto no es ni una cita-.

-Bueno... me dejas sin palabras, no sé qué decir-.

-Es un buen chico y tráeme algo de beber-.

Tuve que reírme.

-¿Buen chico?¿Que quieres beber?-.

-Cerveza-.

-Eres menor-.

-Lo soy, intentas seducir a una menor-.

-No soy el único-.

-No, Dave también lo intenta-.

-Pues pronto se le acabará-.

-¿Estás celoso?-.

-Puede Casannova- caminó hacia la cocina-.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 10**_

_**FIESTA**_

**(Xinia Pov.)**

-Y de nada.

Mi hermano se fue por el pasillo de casa. Me había salvado, otra vez, de mi padre.

Suspire y subí a mi habitación, cerré la puerta de un golpe y me tumbe sobre la cama.

_Flahs Back._

_-¿Por qué miras así?_

_Quería lanzarme contra él y besarle. Pero no, debía comportarme, no era una grupie._

_-Es la única manera que tengo para mirar. - Dijo él mientras fumaba._

_Recorrí con la mirada el lugar intentando tranquilizarme un poco más. Aunque ya parecía bastante tranquila._

_-¿Quién vive aquí?_

_-Mis primos._

_-¿Tus padres?_

_-Muertos._

_-No quise ser indiscreta._

_-No te preocupes._

_-¿Tus tíos?_

_-Muertos._

_Bien. Muy bien Xinia._

_-¿Por qué no vives aquí?_

_-¿Por qué me gusta tener mi espacio?_

_Lo mire mientras se recostaba en el sofá y subía sus pies a una pequeña mesilla que estaba frente a él._

_Sin poder evitarlo sonreír al verlo. Tome un sorbo de cerveza intentando concentrándome nuevamente._

_-Hakon._

_Se escucho una voz, el tal Blasco Winchester lo miraba de mala manera._

_-Mejor me voy ._

_-Mi primo es un agua fiesta -Dijo el molesto._

_Fin del flash back_

-Xinia mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Se golpea antes de entrar.

-Lo he hecho.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Hay una fiesta en la casa Winchester. Vístete y allí no hagas nada -Dicho eso salió de mi habitación.

Sonreí mordiendo mi labio.

-Lo veré otra vez –murmure sonriendo.

**(Vladimir Pov.)**

Cuando mi madre me dijo fiesta y Winchester en la misma oración. No dude ni un segundo y me cambie rápidamente.

Mierda. Este lugar es un castillo -Pensé mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada.

Felix Winchester se comprometía con una de las hijas de unos de los clanes.

No sabía con quien y tampoco me importaba. Estaba aquí por una sola razón y era divertirme.

Xinia estaba junto a mi madre, las dos sentadas en un sofá hablando con otras mujeres. Bueno mi madre, porque mi hermana miraba hacia enfrente.

Una batería y una guitarra, y un bajo.

Habrá concierto - Pensé sonriendo.

Y antes de que terminara de pensar, dos tipos entraron en la sala riendo. Caminaron hacia los instrumentos.

Unos de ellos miro hacia Xinia, pero esta miraba esperando que entre alguien más.

Mientras estaba en aquel rincón, olvidado del mundo, podía ver todo con claridad.

**(Hakon Pov.)**

-¿Qué haces aquí Curny?

Me gire caminando hacia la sala de fiesta.

-Soy tu novia…

-No. Eres mi novia para la prensa. Aquí no hay. Vete. Ya lo hablamos.

-Hakon quiero quedarme.

Respire hondo. Sabía que no se iría, y un poco de celos a la casannova no vendría mal.

-No hables con nadie.

Camine hacia la sala de fiesta con Curny pisándome los talones, al entrar la vi, sentada en el sofá junto a su madre.

Curny me abrazo mientras caminaba hacia los chicos bajo las mirada de todos… y especial de ella. Al pasar junto a ella Curny hablo.

-¿Y esa quién es?. No deja de mirarte.

-Todos lo hacen… -. Dije restándole importancia.

-Una grupie más. – dijo Curny riendo.

-¿Me llamas grupie a mi cuando estas colgada de él?. Viendo claramente que no quiere tocarte.

Ella rio.

-¿Y tu quien rayos eres para hablarme?. – Xinia dijo.

Curny me soltó girándose hacia ella. Mire a los chicos que negaron con la cabeza riendo. Me gire sin más.

-Yo soy su novia.

No era cierto.

Xinia no dijo nada, solo la miro con esos ojos…

-Y una puta, ¿cuántas pollas por días te llevas a la boca?

Curny estuvo a punto de abalanzarse pero la sostuve.

-No. Vete ahora.

-Pe…

-¡VETE!

Curny salió de allí echa una furia.

-Eres un hijo de puta.

Xinia se giro caminando hacia la puerta. Todo estaba en silencio, no volaba ni una mosca. Camine detrás de ella acercándome. La tome del brazo girándola haciendo presión. Acerque mi rostro al suyo hablándole a centímetros de sus labios.

-La próxima vez que insultes a mi madre le volare la cabeza a tu madre frente a ti.

Esto no era bueno. No solía enfadarme y cuando lo hacía era mejor tenerme lejos.

-Suéltame -Murmuro.

Al escucharte por instinto la sujete con más fuerza.

-Hakon suéltala - Dave dijo a mi lado apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

Respire hondo y haciendo un gran esfuerza la solté apoyando mi mano sobre el marco de la puerta.

Esta me miro desafiante y se giro cerrando la puerta de esa sala de fiesta.

Y ahí lo sentí. Como los huesos de mi mano comenzaron a quebrase.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPITULO 11**_

_**CELOS**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

-Mierda tío, no podemos seguir la gira si te han hecho eso en la mano-.

-Lo sé-.

-Entonces la cancelamos- dijo Dave-.

-La culpa es tuya- le dije-.

-¿Mía? ¿Por evitar que pegases a una cría en un acto público y el pirado de su padre te volase la cabeza? Oh, me disculpo-.

-Oye no estoy para juegos-.

-Ni yo tampoco Hakon, joder es una cría-.

-Una cría que me ha partido la mano-.

-Bueno, todos queríamos un descanso ¿dónde está el problema?- como siempre Krist animándonos-.

-Lleva razón- dijo Dave- así podremos estar en casa, dormir bien, comer bien y componer algo para el siguiente álbum-.

-Claro Hakon- dijo Krist- tranquilo, eso suelda enseguida-.

-Xinia se ha pasado-.

-Jugar con ella es como jugar con fuego Jack, ya te lo dije- dijo Dave- no juegues con ella, no intentes amenazarla-.

-Se metió con mi madre- siseé-.

-Es una expresión, no quiso hacerlo y mientras tú estás aquí lamentándote ella está con ese chico rubio que duerme con ella-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Si, Tate, duerme con ella, me he hecho amigo de ese crío y duerme con ella a veces-.

-No... Los Casannova no aprobarían eso-.

-Hakon ¿tú has visto bien a esa tía?, no parece una tía normal-.

-Es mucho mejor- dije a Dave-.

-Te parte los dedos y dices que es mejor- dijo Krist-.

-Bueno no me hagais caso...-.

-¿Que harás?- dijo Dave-.

-Pues por el momento no puedo verla, si la veo... dios sabe que puedo hacerle-.

-Bueno, entonces relájate- dijo krist- yo he quedado con ella-.

-¿Cómo?- dijimos al unisonó Dave y yo-.

-Sí, somos amigos, quiere que la enseñe a tocar-.

-Me imagino el que- dijo Dave-.

-No seais así, a diferencia de vosotros yo sé tener amigas-.

-Claro... claro que si- dijo Dave-.

-No estoy de broma, intentaré enterarme de cosas, con lo que sea os llamo- dijo saliendo de aquella habitación-.

-Y nosotros que pensábamos que perdía el tiempo- dijo Dave-.

Y tenía toda la razón... la tenía...

**(Pov Xinia)**

-Le has partido los dedos- me dijo Krist mientras comíamos sentados en un banco en el parque-.

Mastiqué la comida mientras le escuchaba.

-Está mal por tu culpa, necesita ayuda hasta para mear-.

-Estás exagerando- puse mis ojos en blanco-.

-Un poco, pero quizás debas ir a verle, su madre está muerta y tú la insultaste-.

-No lo pensé-.

-Pide disculpas-.

-Jamás-.

-¿Tan orgullosa eres?-.

-Mucho-.

-Entonces que propones-.

-Si él quiere venir a verme puedo hacerle su recuperación más llevadera-.

-¿Te lo tirarás?-.

-¿Porque todos me dicen lo mismo?-.

-Porque estás buena-.

-No me has entendido-.

-xinia, si vas y lo visitas en su casa estoy seguro de que se pondrá feliz-.

-Él trajo a esa puta para reírse de mi, estaba jugando conmigo teniendo a esa puta de reserva o al contrario se merece lo que le pasó, me hubiese pegado delante de todos, si Dave no le hubiera detenido... eso me da una idea-.

-No...-.

-Quedaré con Dave-.

-xinia...-.

-Dile a Dave que esta noche quedamos en casa de Jackson, yo llevo la cena y comemos todos juntos-.

Me levanté y me fui de allí, esta noche sería divertida...


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPITULO 12**_

_**EL BESO**_

**(Hakon Pov).**

Respire hondo mirando hacia delante.

Estaba cansado. No había dormido.

La puta mano no dejaba de molestar y Krist estaba con xinia sin mencionar que se iría a una cita con Dave.

No hice nada. Solo me quede mirando hacia delante.

Me iré a mi casa - Dije y me alce del sofá caminando fuera del salón donde estaba.

Tenía una casa, aquí, nadie sabía. Ni Blasco, pero era lo mejor. Todos creían que vivía en Los Ángeles.

-¡QUIERO VERLO AHORA!

-Y de nuevo el psicópata de V.

Camine tranquilo hacia la entrada de aquella casa.

-Yo lo atenderé. Puedes irte - Le dije al mayordomo que desapareció.

-Tu…

-Yo cumpliré con mi amenaza si tu hija vuelve hablar de lo que no sabe.

Ese tipo se abalanzo contra mí pero Blasco lo hiso a un lado.

-No V. en mi casa no.

Él lo miro.

-Si tocas a mi primo habrá una guerra, sabes que me importa una mierda lo que pueda llegar pasar.

Y otra vez defendiéndome.

-El amenazo…

-¿Qué hubieses echo si Hakon hubiera insultado a tu madre?

El se tenso.

-Eso mismo. Cuida de tu hija que de mi primo me ocupare yo.

-¿El no se puede defender por el mismo que necesita tu ayuda?

-Digamos que soy el cuerdo de los dos.

Blasco lo miro tranquilamente.

-V, vete si debo hablar con alguien de tu familia d nuevo lo hare con Duque, con nadie más.

Señalo la puerta.

-Te matare Winchester si te acercas a mi hija. – dijo.

V me miro con odio y se fue. Puse mis ojos en blanco.

Imbécil -Pensé.

**(Xinia Pov.)**

-Cuéntame.

-No puedo. Hakon me mataría.

-No diré nada.

-No puedo xinia.

Mire a Dave, estábamos en un bar. Alejados de la ciudad. Aquí podríamos hablar tranquilo mientras bebíamos algo.

-¿Has jurado no hablar?

-No.

-Entonces puedes hacerlo.

-Vale, te contare. Pero solo para que no lo vuelvas a decirlo o hakon te mata.

Lo mire.

-Su padre se caso con su madre… ya sabes arreglos de familia. La violo una y otra vez hasta que quedo embarazada y la trato como la peor escoria del mundo. Si la quiso o no, la verdad no lo sé. Cuando Hakn tenía cinco años el la mato.

_Mierda. _

Me había pasado.

-Yo…

-No te lo imaginabas.

Negué.

-Lo sé. Por eso, cuidado tus palabras con Hakon.

Respire hondo y di a un trago a mi cerveza.

-¿Por qué se fue de la casa de su familia?

El me miro negando.

-Ya no puedo hablar más. Si quieres saber algo, dile a él.

Suspire.

-Creo que vive aquí.

-¿Cómo?

-Que vive en la ciudad. En Los Ángeles no vive, se queda en casa de alguien o en un hotel.

-No lo puedo creer.

-Hakon no es como todos los demás.

-Si vive aquí ¿Cómo es que no se dieron cuenta?

-El suele ser muy discreto en algunas cosas.

Me quede callada por unos minutos, no sabía que mas decir. Solo habíamos hablado de Hakon, no podía evitarlo.

Y lo peor que me sentía mal después de decir lo que dije.

-¿Se divierten?

Al escuchar su voz. Lo mire.

Mierda. Mierda. Era sexy.

Se sentó en nuestra mesa mirando a Dave.

-Tú ya te vas.

-El no…

-Dave, ¿ya te ibas no?

Dave respiro hondo y se levanto de la mesa.

-Suerte. Nos vemos- Me dijo y salió de ese lugar.

-No tienes derecho a…

No me dejo terminar de hablar que sujeto mi cabello con mi mano haciendo que acerque su rostro al de él.

-Me has roto la mano.

-Tú te lo buscaste.

-Tú empezaste.

-Tú llevaste a esa puta que tienes de novia a la fiesta.

-No es mi novia.

-Mentiroso.

-Orgullosa.

-Engreído.

-Pareces una niña. De hecho lo eres.

Sin más pude sentir sus labios contra los míos.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPITULO 13**_

_**PROBLEMAS**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

No estaba bien de la cabeza, definitivamente me estaba quedando sin neuronas, tanto alcohol y tantas drogas al final pasan factura.

-Eh Hakon estás como ido...- dijo Dave- ¿Estás en la partitura?-.

Habíamos quedado en casa de Dave para ensayar y yo era el que cantaba, no había guitarra. Básicamente porque no podía tocarla.

-Yo...-.

-¿Qué te pasa tío? Llevas así toda la tarde- dijo Krist-.

-Me besé con Xinia-.

-¿Y?-.

-No sé, me siento como el primer hombre que pisó la luna-.

-Buena analogía, apuntalo para una canción- dijo Dave-.

-Estas molesto-.

-¿Porque siempre te tienes que quedar con las mejores?-.

-No lo sé, pero ella me gusta-.

-Eso explícaselo a Curny-.

-Ella no es nadie-.

-Oh,Hakon, deja de decir tonterías ¿crees que la gente aprobaría que dejases a Curny y te liases con una cría de instituto?- dijo Krist- seamos realistas por un momento, tienes que hablar con la familia de ellos-.

-Te estás precipitando-.

-Sí, el solo quiere follar- dijo Dave-.

-Más o menos- dije restándole importancia, quizás así se me pasaría el cuelgue con ella o quizás no, no lo sabía estaba atontado-.

**(Pov Xinia)**

-Ei, te toca robar una carta- dijo Tate-.

-Si...- robé la carta-.

-Mira jugar así contigo es una pérdida de tiempo-.

-Lo siento mucho- susurré-.

-Y encima te disculpas... oye donde está Xinia y que has hecho con ella-.

-Es que...-.

-Se que lo del beso con ese tío es complicado pero vamos...-.

-Señorita Casannova, la esperan en el despacho del director- dijo uno de los profesores-.

-No estamos haciendo nada malo, estamos en la hora libre- dijo Tate-.

Me levanté y caminé hacia el despacho del director.

-Hola- dijo esa zorra rubia sentada en la mesa del director-.

-¿Y tú quien coño eres?-.

-La hija del director de este instituto-.

-Estás bromeando-.

-Lo cierto es que... sí, pero bueno pagar para comprar este centro no es problema para mí-.

-¿Que quieres?-.

-Que es esto niñita – dijo enseñándome una revista y en portada estábamos Hakon y yo besándonos-.

Mierda... solo a él se le ocurre besarme en un sitio público.

-Estás celosa por un beso cuando él va follándose a las grupies que quiere... es eso-.

-No se trata de eso, Hakon es mío, el que tengamos una relación abierta no implica nada-.

-Lo implica todo-.

-No lo implica-.

-Mira no voy a discutir contigo porque Hakon no es nada mío-.

-Eres una puta que...-.

No me llamaría puta, tomé la pluma que había en la mesa y se la clavé en la pierna sin pensarlo dos veces.

Y luego todo fue muy rápido, dos hombres entraron y me llevaron esposada.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPITULO 14**_

**(Hakon Pov).**

-NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE

-NO ME GRITES

-LO HARE. TODO EL TIEMPO QUE QUIERA

Curny me miro fijamente en silencio por varios segundos.

-No tienes idea con quien te has metido.

-Ella me llamo puta.

Tal vez porque así lo eres -Pensé pero preferir no decir nada.

-Retira la denuncia que has hecho contra ella.

-No.

-Lo harás.

-No lo hare.

Krist y Dave miraban la situación si no sabiendo si decir algo o no. Estaba bastante enfadado. No solo por Curny. Si no por mí mismo.

¿Qué mierda me importaba esa cría?.

Pues te importa y mucho -Dijo esa voz en mi mente.

-Lo harás o mostrare los videos que tengo sobre ti.

Ella me miro fijamente durante un tiempo.

-No lo harías.

-Sí, créeme que soy capaz de hacer eso y mucho más.

No dijo nada.

-Retiraras esa puta denuncia. Te subirás a un puto avión y te olvidaras que existo.

-Pero la prensa…

-ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LA PRENSA.

-ha…

-No digas nada. Ya no quiero escucharte.

-No me puedes hacer esto.

-Vete. Tienes una hora para retirar la denuncia.

Me gire y abrir la puerta de la casa de Dave que tenía en esta ciudad dando un portazo haciendo que las ventanas tiemblen.

Esa niña tendrías problemas con el psicópata de su padre.

Yo también, con mis primos y con la prensa.

Respire hondo.

Necesitaba relajarme antes de hacer lo que haría.

**(Xinia Pov.)**

Respire hondo.

Las muñecas me dolían por las esposas que me habían puesto.

Un doctor curo la herida de mi pierna. Por suerte no era nada grave, esa rubia no sabía hacerlo bien.

Tendría problemas.

Mi familia, la buscaría y mataría. Debía reconocer que eso me gustaba. Estaba en un cuarto con una silla. Una mesa. Y nada más.

Mis padres seguro que ya se enteraron, y seguro que gritaron. Y seguro que…

-No pueden matarlo - Murmure para mí misma.

El también pertenece a una familia, y aquí no hubo ninguna muerte.

¿Cómo nos vieron?

No dejaba de pensar. Alguien nos delato, era seguro.

La puerta se abrió y entro una mujer, al parecer, una policía. Me quito las esposas sin decir nada y tomo mi brazo haciendo que me levantara de la silla.

Bien… mi padre ya ha venido a buscarme.

Mientras pensaba lo que le diría al verlo, antes de que el pudiera decirme algo.

Mi mente quedo en blanco, a verlo.

Esta mujer me soltó y lo mire fijamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarte.

Respire muy hondo.

-No quiero….

-Cállate.

¿Me acaba de decir que me callara? -Pensé -Si lo dijo.

-Te callaras. Ven.

-¿Dónde vamos.?

-Lejos de aquí ¿O quieres quedarte y esperar a tus padres?.

-No.

Lo seguí mientras salíamos de ese lugar por una puerta que daba a un callejón.

-Curny ha retirado la denuncia. No volverá a molestar.

-Es tu novia.

-No. Es mi "novia" para la prensa.

No supe que decirle.

El me miro fijamente.

Mierda.

Mierda.

-Qué bonitos ojos -Murmure.

El sonrió sin dejar de verme fijamente.

-Gracias.

Mierda! Lo has dicho en voz alta! -Me regañe a mí misma.

El seguía mirándome. Y debo confesar que me ponía un poco nerviosa.

-Tanto tú como yo, tendremos problemas, y los enfrentaría solo. Pero tú, me preocupas.

Okey….

-Podemos hacer dos cosas.

Lo mire.

-Primero, puedes date la vuelta e ir con tu familia. O segundo, ven conmigo.

Vete….

-Iré contigo.

El acerco mi mano a mi rostro rozándolo con las yemas de sus dedos.

-No dejare que nada te ocurra.

Lo mire sin saber que decir. El respiro hondo y alejo su mano de mi.

-Iremos a un lugar donde nadie puede encontrarnos.

-Mi padre lo hará.

-No.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque viviremos en el lugar menos imaginado.

Sonrió.

-En una pensión.

Y sin decir más, comenzó a caminar.

-Tu padre no nos encontrara. Estate tranquila.

Frote las manos en mi rostro y lo seguí sabiendo que debía irme.

-Por cierto. -Me miro -Compartiremos cama.

**(Vladimir Pov.)**

Intente no reír sonoramente mirando las tapas de las revistas que había a un costado de la mesa.

_"Hakon W. Besándose con una desconocida."_

Vaya, Xinia salió bien en la foto. Debía reconocerlo.

Mis padres gritaban, uno con otro y contra Hakon.

Duque había desaparecido con Blasco, el primo de Hakon, seguramente hablarían de esto. Se decía que Blasco, bueno tenía unos ciertos gustos peculiares Nadie quería problema con él, como nadie quería problema con un Casannova.

Era así de sencillo.

Mi móvil sonó, mientras miraba las revistas conteste el mismo.

-Hable.

-Soy yo.

-Xinia-Murmure -Te están buscando, deja decirte que has salido muy bien...

-Cállate bobo.

Reí.

-Dile a mamá que estoy bien.

-¿Donde estas?

-Estoy bien, estoy con Hakon. Adiós.

Okey... esto me lo veía venir. Riéndome deje el móvil en la mesa.

-Mamá -La llame mientras cortaba con el tenedor un trozo del pastel de chocolate que había hecho Hervs. Ella me miro, junto con mi padre dejando de gritar por un momento -. Xinia me ha llamado, está bien -Le dije mientras masticaba despacio -Esta con Jackson.

Los dos...nuevamente comenzaron a gritar y a maldecir a Hakon.

-Hervs - Lo llame mientras este arreglaba la mesa -Déjame decirte que este pastel esta delicioso.


	15. Chapter 15

_**CAPITULO 15**_

_**EL HOSTEL**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Tras unas cuatro horas conduciendo los paneles luminosos con las palabras "hostal económico" me llamaron la atención. Supongo que V Casannova no buscaría a su hija en un mugroso hotel de carretera, aparqué el coche en la puerta, este coche era robado, por lo que no se darían cuenta de quién era.

-Baja- le dije mientras abría la puerta de aquel _opel._

Ella bajó del coche y me miró sin saber exactamente qué hacer, estaba confundida y asustada, solo que Xinia Casannova nunca admitiría eso. Preferí omitirlo.

Caminé hacia aquella puerta, unas gotas me comenzaron a caer, llovería y además bastante se notaba en el olor a húmedo. Al entrar pagué y nadie preguntó, es más, dudaba que en ese lugar me llegasen a conocer, cosa que agradecí.

Tomé su mano pero ella la retiró rápidamente.

Esta cría era un hueso duro de roer.

No había ascensor, eran todo escaleras y estábamos en la quinta planta, cuando llegase bien podrían recibirme con una botella de _Jack Daniels_ y un par de palabras en la espalda como recompensa. Pero ella parecía normal, no estaba cansada.

Joder, yo tampoco lo parecería... ¿uniforme de colegio? ¿De verdad llevaba puesto un uniforme de colegio?.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y reprimí las ganas de sentarme al alguna silla para retomar el aliento, las drogas y el tabaco me tenían bastante mal, pero tampoco es que me importase demasiado.

-Quiero cambiarme-.

Ya estaba exigiendo.

-Puedes hacerlo- la miré fijamente-.

-No tengo ropa-.

-No la necesitas-.

-¿Eres un pervertido sexual?-.

-No lo sé ¿me ves pinta de eso?-.

-No me tendrás tan fácilmente Hakon- dijo en un siseo-.

Mierda, parecía amenazante pero a mí me daba por reír.

-No estoy de broma- dijo encerrándose en el baño-.

Y no lo estaba, pero si ella sacaba las uñas yo también lo haría.

**(Pov Atenea)**

-Escúchame jodido sádico de mierda, mi hija está con un mayor de edad al saber dónde y haciendo que, o me das una solución o te juro... que te arranco la cabeza de cuajo-.

La sala permaneció en silencio unos momentos.

No debía comportarme así, pero después de cuatro horas nadie hacía nada y ese tío, Blasco, no decía nada.

-Estoy segura de que tú sabes donde se esconden-.

-No sé nada-.

-Mierda... una cosa es tener lealtad y otra ser cómplice de violación-.

-No sería una violación está muy claro que él se ha fugado con ella y que es consensual-.

-¿Entonces?- dijo Duque-.

-Tenemos boda al a vista, no hay más que hablar- dijo Blasco- y será en el caso de que ambas partes quieran-.

Tuve que gritar y salí de allí o mataría a ese idiota.

-Ate...- dijo V-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Xinia no es una niña... en realidad nunca lo ha sido-.

-Sí que lo es...-.

-No lo ha sido, ella es muy madura y piensa mucho las cosas, y ese hombre se ha aprovechado de su fama para llevársela-.

-No quiero que tenga que arrepentirse-.

-Ya es tarde para eso, han estado a solas, juntos... no hay más remedio tanto el ordenamiento de los Winchester como el nuestro dictamina eso-.

-pero y si ellos-.

-Ya lo has escuchado, si ellos no quieren casarse, no se casarán, Duque está dispuesto a ser flexible porque xinia es menor de edad y Blasco conoce a su primo y sabe que no se comprometería-.

Quería ver a mi hija... la necesitaba.

**(Pov Hakon)**

-¿Piensas dormir en el baño?- dije mientras comía el bocadillo que me habían subido-.

-Si- dijo-.

Habían pasado dos horas y esa chica no salía del baño.

Se había duchado porque había escuchado el agua pero después todo silencio...

-xinia sal, no te haré nada-.

-No quiero-.

Bien, ahora se comportaba como una niña pequeña-.

-xinia...-.

-NO- gritó-.

-Escucha no te voy a hacer nada, confía en mí-.

-Tú quieres... tener sexo-.

-¿Tener sexo?- me empecé a reír -Follar xinia, follar. Si quiero pero no te obligaré si tú no quieres, solo dormiremos en la misma cama-.

-NO-.

-Con ese amigo tuyo no te lo piensas tanto-.

-Tate es diferente y no dormirnos en la misma cama-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Duerme en un colchón hinchable a mi lado-.

-Entonces de que tienes miedo-.

Y tras una espera... salió...


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

**CASAMIENTO SI O NO**

**Hakon Pov.**

Se veía … sexy.

Mucho. Aunque ese uniforme de instituto estaba arrugado, ella se veía sexy.

Mierda.

No podía dejar de mirarla. Tenía ganas de lanzarla contra la cama y…

-Deja de mirarme.

Camino hasta el sofá que estaba frente a un viejo televisor y se sentó en el. Y ahí de nuevo dando órdenes… - pensé intentando no reír.

Tome la cerveza dando un trago sin dejar de mirarla.

-Nos casaremos.

-¿Qué?

-Nos casaremos, yo que tu, iría buscando un lindo vestido de novia.

Comencé a reír mirando su rostro.

-NO ME CASARE CONTIGO.

-Tu familia te obligaría, la mía también, bueno por mi parte no hay problema. Esperare con ansias la noche de bodas o podemos adelantarla -dije mientras me reía sonoramente.

Xinia me miraba seria.

-Niña es una broma.

-No soy una niña.

-Si lo eres. Llevas uniforme.

-No tengo ropa.

-Puedes quitármela.

-Eres un pervertido.

-Tal vez.

-Quiero fumar. Dame un cigarrillo.

La mire.

-Claro que no. Eres una niña. No puedes hacer eso.

-Deja de decir que soy una niña.

-Lo eres.

-QUE NO.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-QUE NO. QUE NO. QUE NO.

Esto era divertido, era gracioso hacerla enfadar.

-Cállate!

Grito y me lanzo un vaso el cual esquive.

-Vez. Eres una niña y no fumaras.

-No quieres quien para mandarme.

-Duérmete.

-Bobo.

Escuche como murmuro.

-Lavare tu boca con jabón.

Le dije serio mirándola fijamente, pero por dentro no dejaba de reír.

-Usa la cama o el suelo, lo que te resulte más cómodo.

Dicho eso cerré mis ojos intentando dormir… pero sabía que eso no sería posible.

Pude escuchar como ella encendió la televisión y subió su volumen.

Sonreír para mis adentros.

Esta niña era divertida.

**(Xinia Pov)**

No podía pasar. No me podían arreglar un casamiento.

Gire mi rostro mirando a Hakon.

Una parte de mi estaba feliz por estar con el, y otra estaba furiosa por estar en este lugar.

_Puedes irte - _Dijo la voz n mi mente.

Suspire.

No quería irme, y tampoco quería reconocerlo. Tampoco podía hablar con Tate, el móvil se me quedo sin batería y no podía cargarlo. Estaba cansada.

Apoye mi rostro en el sofá y apague la televisión cerrando mis ojos.

Debía dormir.

Y aunque me moría de ganas de ir con Jackson, no lo haría. Sin darme cuenta, fui quedándome dormida poco a poco.

(Pov V)

Estaba casando.

Hace seis horas que Xinia había desaparecido y no había rastro de ella.

Habíamos buscado en todos lados, pero ellos no estaba.

-Músico de mierda – murmure fumando.

Ate se había quedado dormida, estaba muy alterada.

Duque y Blasco prácticamente ya habían sellado todo. Ya nada se podía hacer a no ser que ellos no quieran.

Sonreí.

Eso era,Xinia debía decir que no.

Hablaría con ella. Esperaba que me dijera que no se quería casar con él.

Pero para ser sinceros…

Dudaba que eso pasara. Me tumbe sobre la cama mirando fijamente el techo.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

**EN LA MISMA CAMA**

**(Pov Hakon)**

Comencé a sentirme mal, por lo visto algún ingrediente de lo que comí no estaba en buen estado... primera norma cuando te quedes en una motel, evitar la comida que no venga empaquetada. Sentía el estomago completamente revuelto, salí de la cama, me arrodillé frente al inodoro y vomité.

Estaba jodidamente mal... mierda... ¿qué imagen se llevaría Xinia?.

-Jackson ¿estás bien?-.

-Si...- y antes de poder explicarle nada volví a vomitar-.

Noté como me sujetó el cabello mientras vomitaba y cuando por fin paré de hacerlo respiré hondo. Me alcé y me lavé la cara y la boca escupiendo el agua en el lavabo. Me giré y la pude mirar fijamente.

-Te ayudaré a volver a la cama- dijo y me sujetó de la mano hasta que volví a la cama-.

-Pediré que traigan agua embotellada, te hará bien-.

"_Una niña cuidándote... estás mal de la cabeza Jackson"-._

-Estoy bien- le dije-.

Pero hizo caso omiso y esperó en silencio hasta que llamaron a la puerta. Ella salió y tomó el agua, me la acercó para que pudiese beber el contenido de la botella y así lo hice.

-Duerme conmigo- dije cuando dejó la botella sobre el suelo-.

-No estás para eso-.

-Solo dormir- la miré fijamente-.

Ella cedió y me sentí como si hubiese conseguido algo grande. Me hice a un lado dándole espacio en la cama y ella se metió, con ropa.

-¿Dormirás bien con ropa?-.

-Da igual, ahora duerme-.

-Si lo sé vomito antes- dije riéndome-.

Se giró y me miró cara a cara, joder sus ojos...

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo en un susurro-.

-Tus ojos son bonitos-.

-¿Y a cuantas les dices eso?-.

-No suelo decir esas cosas- y era la verdad-.

Me abrazó... mierda, me estaba abrazando...

-Duérmete- ordenó de nuevo-.

Paseé mis dedos por su pelo liso y negro hasta que pude conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

(Pov Xinia)

¡HABÍA PASADO LA NOCHE CON HAKON WINCHESTER, LO HABÍA ECHO!.

No podía dormir, y sabía que él ya lo había hecho, me pasé toda la bendita noche mirándole dormir, su pelo era tan bonito, y su rostro y todo él. Era tan perfecto...

Sobre las siete de la mañana comenzó a moverse sobre la cama y me abrazó todo lo fuerte que creía que me habían abrazado en la vida.

Wow, era fuerte, me mantuve quieta, no había tenido este tipo de acercamientos hasta ahora.

Intenté mantenerme tranquila pero era casi misión imposible.

Suspiré varias veces hasta que me fijé en su boca... no lo besaría.

Desvié la mirada hacia el techo y respiré hondo.

Los labios de hakon, podía sentirlos tan cerca de mi cuello, su aliento rozaba mi piel y esta se erizaba. Un escalofrío me recorrió desde los labios hasta mi bajo vientre. Joder, que me estaba pasando...

Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos intentando volver a retomar mi cordura.

La mano de Hakon bajó por mi pierna.

"PORQUE HAS TENIDO QUE DORMIR CON ROPA"-.

No, no sería así, quité sus manos de mi pierna pero al estar dormido no podía recriminarle nada.

Menuda mañana me esperaba...

**(Pov Tate)**

-Muchacho es momento de que digas la verdad- dijo V-.

-Te digo la verdad yo no sé nada-.

-Es Xinia la que está con ese... hombre- dijo Ate esta vez-.

-Yo no sé nada, de verdad podéis revisar mi móvil, ella no me ha llamado lo último que vivi con ella fue un juego de cartas en el recreo-.

-¿Y ella no mencionó nada de irse?-.

-Sinceramente ella menciona eso todo el tiempo-.

-¿Y donde dijo que se iría?-.

-Ella ha mencionado paises como, Londres o Alemania-.

-No se ha podido ir- dijo V- los aeropuertos están controlados-.

-Entonces puede estar en cualquier sitio, que revisen cada casa, cada hotel, todo, tienen que revisarlo todo- dijo ate-.

Esto me olía a problemas graves... esta chica no tenía cabeza.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

**VOLVIENDO A CASA**

**Hakon Pov.**

Respiraba tranquilamente mientras la abrazaba.

Aunque dormido, ella olía muy bien, demasiado bien.

Mi autocontrol no dudaría tanto.

Sentí como me sacaban de la cama sujetándome del cabello con fuerza, y, me lanzaban contra una pared.

Mierda… el golpe hiso que me levantase por completo.

Al abrir los ojos allí estaba V.

Me miraba con tanto odio que no pude evitar y sonreí.

-Hola suegro.

¿Suegro?. Hakon! ¿En donde tienes la puta cabeza? -. Dijo esa voz en mi mente.

Sentí un fuerte golpe en el estomago haciendo que escupiese sangre.

-¡SUELTALO IDIOTA!

Esa voz… aunque enfadada se escuchaba hermosa. Muy hermosa.

Me levante del suelo y vi como Xinia se colgó a su padre por su espalda partiéndole una lámpara por la cabeza.

-Esto no se ve todos los días -.

Mire hacia la puerta y allí estaba Vladimir, el hermano de ella, tomando un café de Starbucks mirando la escena lo más tranquilo.

Ese tipo no estaba muy bien -. Pensé.

-¡TU NO PUEDES ESTAR CON ESTE MUSICO! -Grito V.

-YO PUEDO HACER LO QUE QUIERA. SIEMPRE LO HE HECHO Y SIEMPRE LO HARE.

-NO GRITES.

-GRITARE TODO LO QUE QUIERA.

-Tu - Dijo V señalándome.

Lo mire.

-HAS VIOLADO A MI HIJA.

-Tu hija lleva ropa, no le he hecho nada… por ahora.

En ese momento me maldije por no tener un arma encima, V estaba a punto de sacar su arma pero Xinia fue más rápida que el.

-Lo llegas a tocar y te juro que te vuelo la cabeza aquí mismo.

Le dijo seria mientras le apuntaba.

Me acerque hacia ella.

-Xinia, dame eso. Puedes lastimarte.

Ella no dijo nada. Solo seguía en la misma posición.

Quite el arma de su mano a la vez que V quitaba el arma de mi mano y a la vez que Xinia intentaba pegarle pero la sujete.

-Ya basta.

-Wooow. Demasiada acción por hoy -Dijo Vladimir.

-¿Alguien puede callarlo?

Ya dije molesto.

-NOS VAMOS -. Grito V sujetando a su hija del brazo.

Estuve a punto de decir algo pero Blasco apareció junto a Vladimir.

-Nos veremos -. Le dije Xinia sonriendo.

-CLARO QUE NO -. Escuche como gritaba V.

Al quedarnos solos, Blasco se acerco.

Jodido psicópata tengo de primo - Pensé.

-¿Qué harás?

Lo mire.

-Esto no es un juego Hakon.

-Lo sé.

-Dime que harás.

La verdad. No sabía.

-Si no te casas con ella, es mejor que dejes de verla.

Se giro hacia la puerta para irse.

-Si el resto de los clanes se entera de esto, ella seria la perjudicado.

Y dicho eso desapareció.

Respire hondo y me tumbe sobre la cama mirando el techo.

No sabía qué hacer.

Lo sabes -. Dijo de nuevo esa voz en mi mente -. Pero tienes miedo.

**(Xinia Pov)**

-DEJA DE DECIRME QUE HACER

-DEJA DE GRITAR.

-NO LO HARE.

-NO ERES QUIEN PARA DECIRME NADA.

-SOY TU PADRE.

-ESO LO DUDO.

Y de nuevo vi como su mano avanzaba hacia mí. Pero… Vladimir lo detuvo.

-Ustedes dos deben calmarse antes de hablar - Hablo él.

Respire hondo y me gire mirando por la ventanilla de la limusina esperando a que me llevaran a ese infierno de casa.

Lo único bueno, de todo esto. Era que había pasado la noche junto a él. Junto a HAKON.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

**ENCUENTRO**

**(Pov Xinia)**

Ya hacía dos días que no le veía, y mi padre me había quitado el teléfono móvil. Solo Tate entraba en casa. Habían reforzado la seguridad, también había fortificado mi ventana... estaba todo absolutamente jodido. Ahora sí que podía decir que estaba en una cárcel.

Me quité la ropa y entré en la ducha. Puse el agua lo más caliente que pude y me senté en la bañera viendo el agua caer. Necesitaba salir de aquí pero no me dejarían. Había dos hombres vigilando quien entraba y quien salía de mi habitación.

Respiré hondo, cada vez se me hacía más atractiva la idea de cortarme las venas, pero si había eso no lo vería nunca más.

"no te engañes, no lo verás nunca más"-.

Respiré hondo y cerré mis ojos, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de par en par pude escucharla, pero no le hice caso seguramente sería mi madre con la cena.

-Xinia-.

Esa voz...

-¿Hakon?-.

**(Pov Tate)**

Esto de sortear a todos esos guardias era un trabajo para profesionales.

-Yo no te he ayudado- le dije a Hakon-.

Lo cierto era que sabía que a Xinia le gustaba, así que le ayudaría o ella era capaz de matarse.

Entramos por la ventana de Vladimir que también estaba en el ajo. Jackson al principio se asustó al verle pero después y visto lo visto, no dijeron nada. Lo conduje hasta la habitación de Xinia.

-Una hora, solo tienes una hora- le dije y me quedé vigilando por el pasillo, todo el mundo pensaría que yo estaba con ella-.

-Una cosa-.

-¿Qué?- dijo antes de ir con ella-.

-¿Vas en serio con ella?-.

-No lo sé-.

-¿Como que no lo sabes?-.

-me estoy jugando la vida por verla ¿no es suficiente por el momento?-.

-Joder tío, tienes que prometerme que la quieres-.

-No lo sé-.

-¿Y a qué esperas para saberlo?-.

-A fallármela-.

-NO deberías hablar así-.

-Ni tú entretenerme, así que deja que salga de dudas-.

-Xinia no es así-.

-Xinia es mía ¿te enteras?-.

-No es de nadie-.

-Es mía-.

-Si fuese tuya enfrentarías todo esto y te casarías con ella-.

-No sé lo que haré Tate-.

-No le hagas daño-.

-No le haré nada malo, ni nada que ella no quiere-.

-El caso es que si quiere-.

-¿Que te ha dicho?-.

Este tío era irritante... músicos-.

-Ve idiota-.

Vi como cruzó el pasillo y entró en la habitación.

Joder... joder... joder... que no lo pillen.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20**

**EN LA HABITACIÓN**

**Hakon Pov**

Ella se acerco a mí.

No ella, se abalanzo contra mí abrazándome por el cuello con fuerza. No pude resistirlo y la abrace por la cintura alzándola del suelo.

Mierda. Dos días sin verla y me sentía perdido. Enterré mi rostro en su cuello oliendo su perfume.

-Te he extraño. - Ella murmuro.

-Igual yo.

¿Igual yo? - Dijo esa voz en mi mente -. Te has enamorado.

La abrace con más fuerza. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, tampoco me importo, con ella los minutos no pasaban. Ella tampoco me soltaba y la verdad no me importaba. Deslice mi mano por su cabello negro, sintiendo lo suave que era.

Pude sentir como ella acariciando con sus dedos algunas mechas de mi cabello.

-¿Cómo has entrado?

-Tate me ha ayudado.

-¿Alguien los vio?

-Tu hermano… pero no creo que le importe.

No dijo más nada.

Solo asintiendo levemente con su cabeza.

-Aquí nos encontraran

Ella me miro.

-Debemos ir a otro lado.

-No se puede salir de casa.

-Nadie dijo de salir de esta casa.

Ella me miro sin entender mientras sonreía.

-Vamos a la habitación de tus padres.

**XINIA POV.**

-¿Estás bien?

-Muy bien. Allí no te buscaran, y a estas horas tus padres no están.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque tu madre está hablando con Blasco, en terapia.

No supe de decir.

-Le debo una grande a mi primo -. Respiro hondo.

-Pero mi padre…

-El está ocupado trabajando

- entiendo…

El me miro fijamente.

Esa mirada….

-Ven.

Tome su mano y Sali de mi habitación con él. No había nadie, seguro Tate había echo algo, camine por el pasillo y entre en la habitación de mi padres.

El recorrió el lugar con la mirada.

-Aquí podemos hablar tranquilo.

-Creo que si -. Murmure.

Se acerco hacia mí pero me aleje y me senté en esa cama de mis padres, tan, tan, como ellos.

El se sentó a mi lado mirándome.

-No me mires así.

-¿Por qué?

Mordí mi labio evitando hablar de mí.

El no dijo nada, solo tomo mi rostro con sus manos mirándome a los ojos.

-Me gustan tus ojos -. Murmuro -. También tus labios.

-Yo…

-No digas nada.

Sin más, el me beso.

Un beso… tierno.

Quería pegarle por besarme otra vez… sin mi permiso, y así lo así, pero el en vez de soltarme enterró una de sus manos en mi cabello mordiendo mis labios.

Entre abrí mis labios jadeando levemente por la sorpresa y pude sentir como su lengua entraba a mi boca.

Y a partir de allí me deje llevar.

Lo abrace por el cuello fuertemente mientras correspondía el beso.

El en un rápido movimiento hiso que me tumbara sobre la cama mientras profundizaba el beso mientras sentía como se dejaba caer sobre mi cuerpo.

Lleve mis manos hasta su cabello sujetándolo con fuerza sintiendo sus manos debajo de mi camiseta.

Sentí como la piel se me erizaba al sentir sus manos acariciando mi piel…

Y en ese preciso momento… donde todo era perfectamente mágico.

Termino.

Puede sentir como Jackson se alejaba de mi de un movimiento y luego de eso un grito.

-¡TE HAS PASADO!

Me senté en la cama respirando con dificultad viendo como mi padre alejo a Hakon se mi empujándolo contra la pared… sin poder hacer nada al estar medio perdida por lo que acaba de pasar.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21**

**COMPROMETIDA CON OTRO**

**(Pov Duque)**

-¿Satisfecho señor?- dijo Bella mientras se levantaba del suelo-.

-Si- respondí mientras subía mis pantalones-.

Ella limpió las comisuras de sus labios y se marchó por donde vino. Cuando estaba abrochando mis pantalones vi a V entrar con algo que no dejaba de moverse en la mano. Oh, qué bien, era el guitarrista, lo tenía cogido del pelo y lo arrastraba por los tapices indios que decoraban la casa.

-¿Que está pasando?- dije volviéndome a sentar-.

-¡ESTE GILIPOLLAS LE ESTABA METIENDO MANO A MI HIJA EN MI HABITACIÓN!-.

Ya le avisé a Blasco que si esta mierda se repetía su primo pasaría a ser propiedad mía... pero esta tarde estaba creativo, la boca de Bella me había hecho pensar en muchas cosas entre ellas que hacer con esta pareja.

-Siéntalo- señalé la silla que había enfrente del escritorio de madera de teca-.

V lo sentó como si de un muñeco se tratase, el tío no es que fuese un enclenque pero comparado con V cualquiera lo era.

-Bien, ¿te casarás supongo?- dije encendiendo un puro-.

-No- dijo seco-.

Tenía huevos... muchos.

-¿No?-.

-No- repitió – no quiero compromisos solo quería tirármela-.

-Y no lo has conseguido-.

-Porque su padre nos ha interrumpido-.

-Bueno si eso es así la comprometeremos con alguien más-.

-¡¿Qué?!-.

-Sí, la comprometeremos con Blasco-.

-Estás...-.

-Muchacho guárdate esa lengua porque te hará falta para cantar eso que llamas música- dije completamente serio- soy un patern familias y sabes de sobra lo que eso significa-.

El tipo se levantó y salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

-No comprometeré a mi hija adolescente con alguien como Blasco, ya sabes lo que dicen de él-.

-Es mentira-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Hermano ¿qué pasa cuando a un niño le quitas un juguete aún que no esté jugando con él?-.

Tras unos intentes V entendió.

-Está bien, hagámoslo, pero avisa a ese animal de Blasco-.

-Lo haré- dije marcando el teléfono de la casa Winchester-.

**(Pov Xinia)**

Esta situación era muy incómoda, hacía unos días,Hakon me había besado por primera vez y yo estaba tan feliz, hasta que lo escuché _no quiero compromisos solo quería tirármela._

No sabía cómo había podido llegar a pensar que un hombre como él, alguien que puede tener el mundo a sus pies, se fijaría en alguien como yo, una adolescente con tendencias suicidas.

-Entonces las cosas son así- dijo V terminando de explicarme la situación-.

Me habían comprometido con el primo de Hakon, Blasco. Mi madre no paraba de llorar, decía que era de alegría pero no era así, mi padre estaba tan serio y mi tío también. Mi hermano miraba la escena algo ido y es que lo que se decía de ese hombre no era algo bueno, era un sádico, no como mis tíos o mi propio padre, mucho más que eso, había matado a mujeres mientras tenía sexo, era demasiado rudo en ese punto.

Me levanté del sofá, me habían vestido como ellos creían que estaría mejor, por suerte mi madre me vistió de negro, porque así me sentía, como en un funeral.

Todos se alinearon a mí alrededor, hasta que Blasco entró acompañado por su primo.

Blasco sonrió y yo intenté hacer lo mismo pero no salí victoriosa.

Quizás esto era lo mejor, quizás había vivido equivocada toda mi vida y mis padres tenían razón, tenía que cumplir con todo esto.

Ese hombre tan grande como mi padre, me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la mesa, retiró la silla para que tomase asiento y así lo hice.

Mierda, y el asiento de enfrente sería para el señor Jack Winchester. Bajé la mirada y la mantendría así el resto de la cena.

El silencio y la tensión era palpable en el ambiente, nadie decía nada, solo se escuchaba el tintinéo de la fina plata italiana sobre la loza de los platos que solían poner para las ocasiones especiales, pertenencia de mi difunta abuela.

Corté el pescado y lo intenté comer pero no pude, sentía nauseas. Dejé los cubiertos a ambos lados del plato y respiré hondo. Sentía como todos me miraban, pero intenté no hacer caso.

-Serán una buena pareja- dijo Hakon-.

-Gracias primo- ese fue Blasco-.

-Una muy buena pareja-.

-Gracias de nuevo, primo- repitió-.

-Yo también me voy a comprometer-.

Tuve que levantar la vista.

-Con Curny- me miró fijamente a los ojos- me he dado cuenta que es la mujer de mi vida-.

Se escuchó a alguien toser, mi hermano seguro.

-¿Me he perdido algo?- miré hacia la puerta-.

Como éramos pocos...Hannival Casannova heredero de la familia entró por la puerta, no lo conocía solo había visto un par de fotos de él, tía devora me las enseñó.

-Sí, sobrino, estamos en un compromiso el de Xinia y el de Blasco-.

Él no dijo nada.

-Te haremos lugar en la mesa-.

-Muchas gracias pero estoy cansado por el viaje, iré a dormir-.

Una de las mujeres que había atendiendo la mesa se le quedó mirando.

-Tú, arriba- dijo chasqueando sus dedos-.

Y así lo hizo... nadie supo que decir.

-Él...- intentó excusarlo mi madre-.

-Es Hannival Casannova- dijo Blasco- lo conozco.

Como no, psicópata y psicópata...

-Felicidades- dijo mi padre- Curny es perfecta para alguien como tu-.

-Lo es, es madura, es una mujer que sabe lo que quiere-.

No dejaba de mirarme y me estaba poniendo histérica.

Blasco derramó un poco de vino sobre su camisa blanca.

-Espera- dije tomando la servilleta que había en la mesa la pasé por la camisa bajo la atenta mirada de todos- ahora eres mi prometido, se supone que debo hacer estas cosas- dije con una falsa sonrisa-.

Si quería espectáculo, lo íbamos a tener.

Escuche como Hakon respiró hondo y se levantó de la mesa.

-Cobarde- siseé y no supe si me escuchó o no-.

Finalmente esa cena acabó y subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación, no quería que nadie me hablase o me viese de esa manera.

_¿Pastillas o cuchillas Xinia?_-.

Entré en mi habitación y di un portazo. Me deje caer al suelo y me senté en él.

-¿Ya está aquí mi futura prima?- escuché-.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22**

**ELLA SERÁ MÍA.**

**Hakon Pov.**

Los últimos días había sido un infierno.

Si no hubiera sido por Krist, me hubiese pasado y en este momento estaría en un puto hospital por sobredosis.

¿Por qué mierda había dicho que no la quería cuando era todo lo contrario?

Porque tienes miedo -. Y de nuevo esa voz en mi mente que no me dejaba en paz.

Últimamente no lo hacía sin mencionar que no podía dejar de ver cosas caminando por allí.

Sea la casa de mi familia o cualquier otro sitio.

Aparte de psicópata - pensé – también vez a los muertos.

Si, genial. Sin todo esto era genial.

Estaba reboletando de alegría.

Y ahora, tendría que soportar todo una cena con ella y Blasco.

No podía creerlo.

Blasco la matara…. Ella es muy frágil, no puede estar con él.

Claro que no puede, pero no podía hacer nada.

En la cena no podía dejar de mirarla, tan frágil, y tendría que casarse con el psicópata de Blasco.

Y para mejorar las cosas había dicho que me casaría con Curny, pero era una mentira, una gran y estúpida mentira.

Hace días que ya no sabía nada de ella, y quería que así siguiera.

Ella por su lado y yo por el mío.

Ahora tenía otras cosas en que pensar.

Debía hablar con ella.

Tal vez en verdad quisiera a Blasco, y su fuera así no haría nada.

Cuando Xinia entro en la habitación, y la mire hablándole. Ella se quedo mirándome sin hacer nada.

No fue difícil escabullirse en su habitación después de estar varias veces en esta casa.

-¿Quieres a Blasco?

-Vete.

-Contesta.

-Vete de una vez.

-No lo hare. ¿Quieres o no a Blasco?

-Y A TI QUE MIERDA TE IMPORTA. TE CASARAS CON LA PUTA DE TU NOVIA.

La mire.

-FUI UNA ESTUPIDA AL PENSAR QUE ME QUERIAS, PERO SOLO QUERIAS FOLLARME. ¡VETE!

No dije nada… solo la mire.

-QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS Y SEAS FELIZ CON LA COME POLLAS.

Me acerque hacia ella.

-NO TE ACERQUES. GRITARE.

-Ya lo estás haciendo.

Le hable tranquilo.

-QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS, AHORA.

-NO LO HARE.

-¿POR QUÉ? DEJAME EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ. ME CASARE CON TU PRIMO, NO PUEDES TENERME, HAS PERDIDO.

-No te casaras con él.

La tome del brazo acercándola hacia mí, ella intento resistirse pero no pudo. La bese en los labios evitando que siguiera gritando.

Camine hacia la cama haciendo que ella se tumbe sobre ella, tome su boca con mi mano besando su cuello. Pude sentir como me mordió la mano y sonreí mordiendo su cuello.

Quite mi cinturón, y tome sus muñecas atándolas detrás de su cabeza.

-Shhhh.

-Suéltame.

-No lo hare.

Sin decir más nada lleve mis manos hasta su ropa arrancando la misma en fuertes y rápidos tirones.

-No -. Susurro ella.

Era hermosa.

Desnuda debajo de mi, con mis manos recorriendo su cuerpo, podía sentirla. La idea de que otro más la viera de esta manera me volvía loco, no podría ser.

Acerque mi boca hacia unos de sus senos pasando mi lengua sobre su pezón, pude sentir como se endurecía ante mi contacto y como su espalda se arqueaba gimiendo.

Baje mi mano acariciando su vientre hasta el interior de su muslo sintiendo como se excitaba.

Roze las yemas de mis dedos en su intimidad…

No -. Pensé -. Así no.

Ella no es como las demás.

Levante mi rostro mirándola fijamente, temblaba de excitación, respira entrecortadamente con su labios entre abiertos.

Vete ahora o no te detendrás -. Esa puta voz en mi cabeza.

Pero tenía razón, esta vez tenía razón.

Con un esfuerzo sobre humano desate sus muñecas y me alze de la cama.

-No te casaras con Blasco porque lo harás conmigo.

Y sin más Salí de su habitación dando un sonoro golpe a su puerta.

**(V Pov.)**

Y ahora este guitarrista había desaparecido.

Duque y Blasco hablaban sobre nose que mierda, la verdad estaba bastante distraído para concentrarme.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y apareció el.

Miro a su primo fijamente durante unos segundos, hasta que este asintió con la cabeza.

¿Pero qué carajos? ¿Se comunican telepáticamente?

Hakon me miro.

-Me casara con Xinia

Y dicho eso cerró la puerta nuevamente y desapareció.

Tuve que respirar hondo mientras escuche como Blasco y Duque reían.

Supuestamente tendría que pedir permiso, no ordenarlo.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23**

**A UN PASO DEL COMPROMISO OFICIAL **

**(Pov Xinia)**

Joder que acababa de pasar... maldita sea. ¿Qué me había hecho.? Respiré hondo y me tapé con las sábanas de la cama. ¿Por qué se había ido?.

Cerré los ojos intentando dormir pero no podía.

Así que esperé a que amaneciese. Cuando el sol se puso me metí en la ducha y me puse algo de ropa. Al salir mi madre me estaba esperando con una vaso de leche y un par de magdalenas.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Felicidades hija-.

-¿Felicidades?-.

-Sí, Hakon e pidió tu mano a tu padre-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Sí, entró y dijo que se casaría contigo- dijo mi padre mientras abrazaba por detrás a mi madre-

-¿Cuando?- pregunté sin saber que más decir-.

-Pues eso lo tienes que hablar con él, esta mañana vino y dejó estas entradas aquí, al parecer te ha invitado a uno de sus conciertos, allí podéis hablarlo-.

-¿Me dejarás ir?-.

-Ahora es diferente, tu eres su responsabilidad-.

-Gracias- dije y caminé por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, al bajarlas vi a Blasco-.

Mierda, miré al suelo intentando hacerme la loca.

-Xinia- dijo con voz ronca-.

Me giré para encararlo.

-Creo que harás muy feliz a Hakon-.

-Siento lo de ayer, nada de eso iba enserio-.

-Se que no iba en serio, lo hiciste para fastidiar a Jackson y se lo merece-.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Vengo a terapia con Atenea-.

-¿Por qué vienes a terapia?-.

"_No aprenderás a tener la boca cerrada..."-._

-Porque lo necesito- dijo sin más y entró en el estudio de mi madre-.

-Con que ya estás comprometida con Jackson- dijo mi hermano-.

-Más o menos... no lo sé-.

-Anoche estuvo aquí ¿verdad?-.

-Porque lo dices-.

-Porque si... estás sonriendo y solo te he visto hacerlo tres veces en mi vida-.

-No digas nada-.

-Desde cuando digo algo-.

-No lo sé- murmuré y me fui-.

Necesitaba dar una vuelta.

**(Pov Duque)**

Entonces estaba todo aclarado, Xinia volvía más loco que nunca,Xinia se casaba con el guitarrista y yo comenzaba la terapia con Atenea nuevamente.

Muchos cambios en muy poco tiempo.

Respiré hondo y fumé mi cigarrillo mientras veía como los criados montaban una especie de comida cerca del cementerio Casannova. Era el cumpleaños de mi madre y lo celebraríamos como todos los años. Por estas fechas era cuando más hecho polvo me sentía pero hice caso omiso a mis sentimientos y puse orden, algo que se me daba muy bien.

-Mañana- le dije a Xinia-.

-Mañana se lo pediré-.

-¿Y la boda será?-.

-Será cuando ella quiera que sea-.

-La semana siguiente- sentencié-.

Nadie dijo nada.

-¿Ella sigue siendo virgen?- pregunté sin más-.

-Eso no te importa-.

-Si me importa, necesito saberlo para poder hacer algo bien, o para no hacerlo-.

-¿Algo bien?-.

-Si no es virgen haremos un casamiento más precipitado para evitar rumores-.

-Yo no la he tocado- dijo y parecía sincero-.

-¿La quieres?-.

-Si-.

-Es algo complicado esto de ser el tío de la novia...-.

-Yo creo que es el papel más sencillo-.

-Pues no lo es- le miré-.

-He visto que tenéis un nuevo visitante-.

-Si-.

-¿Y es inofensivo?- preguntó-.

-Con los miembros de la familia si-.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?-.

-Hannival-.

-Me preocupa que esté cerca de Xinia-.

-Vamos, ¿te pondrás de esa manera? Si alguna mujer de esta familia no necesita protección esa es xinia-.

-¿Porque lo dices?-.

-Siendo ya una niña pequeña pegaba tiros con armas de fuego.

-Ella es especial-.

-Sí, no se a quien ha salido-.

Y era la pura verdad... esa niña no se parecía a nadie.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24**

**COMPROMISO OFICIAL**

**Xinia Pov.**

Esto no era para nada lo que esperaba.

Tuve que morder fuerte mi labio para no lanzar una carcajada, con mi hermano intercambiamos una mirada, el estaba en mi misma situación.

Intentando no reír. Esto no se veía todos los días. Sin duda, no.

Mientras Hakon cantaba sobre el escenario junto a Krist y Dave, "Rape Me"

Todos gritaban e intentaban cantar, pero con tanto grito no se podía distinguir lo que decían. Mi padre estaba junto a mi madre mirando el lugar con asco.

Varias personas iban y venían controlado todo para que ellos, pudieran tocar y cantar bien. Nunca pensé que las entradas serian para todos, era una sorpresa.

-Deberíamos irnos. Este no es un lugar para mi hija.

-Yo opino que es bastante peculiar -Le dijo mi hermano a mi padre.

Lo que me parecía raro, era que no había ninguna grupie. Solo estábamos nosotros. Y Peter, el hermano de Krist, pero este estaba más ido que aquí.

-Tal vez… deberíamos pensar el esto.

-Cállate V.

Ya no quería escucharlo.

Mierda, si que era sexy.

No podía dejar de mirarlo.

-Este lugar está muy sucio.

Y otra vez mi padre quejándose.

También me había sorprendido, que había varios medios de televisión, y periodistas, pero ellos estaban esperando fuera.

-No me gusta la prensa.

Respire hondo.

Mi padre se estaba volviendo viejo.

Cuando la canción termino, Jackson miro hacia sus amigos, y miro hacia el público.

-Por suerte, ya mi mano está totalmente recuperada -. Comenzó a decir riendo y tuve que mirar hacia el suelo al recordar que por mi culpa tuvo la mano mala durándote un tiempo.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, pero el hiso un gesto con su mano y el lugar quedo en silencio. Dejo su guitarra a un lado y camino hacia mí. Me tomo de la mano para que fuera con él.

-No -Susurre -. No quiero ir, déjame.

El rio abrazándome por la cintura y como si de una muñeca se tratase camino conmigo hasta el escenario de nuevo.

Lo abrace fuerte enterrando mi rostro en su torso.

Me moría de vergüenza.

Podía sentir sus dedos acariciando mi cabello.

-También quiero decirles a todos, quiero comunicarles algo como comenzó hablar -. Me casare con esta preciosura que ven aquí.

Y en ese momento pasaron varias cosas.

Pude sentir gritos, de alegría por parte de los chicos, del público, que no sabían si gritaban feliz o maldiciendo. Seguramente las dos cosas.

Varios flashes de cámaras fotográficas.

Y como Hakon tomaba mi mano y colocaba en mi dedo un anillo.

-Era de mi madre -. Escuche como susurro en mi odio.

Al escucharle levante mi rostro mirándole fijamente.

Lo abrace por el cuello y acerque mi rostro al suyo besando sus labios.


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 25**

**NOVIOS**

**(Pov Hakon)**

Los flashes de las cámaras no nos dejaban ver, éramos portada en todas las revistas, estábamos en todos los canales incluso en el telediario. Me senté en el sofá del backstage junto a Xinia

-No me gustan los fotógrafos-.

-Para mí es algo habitual-.

Dave y Krist entraron en el camerino pero negué con la cabeza y ambos salieron.

-Siempre he querido verte en un concierto y estar contigo, aquí- dijo mirándome- de hecho vine para eso pero no te vi, estabas ocupado con Curny, eso me dijo Dave-.

-Dave intentó mucho contigo-.

-Dave es un buen chico- sentenció ella-.

Y no le dije nada más. La besé en los labios con total y absoluto deseo.

Pero como era de esperar su padre estaba en la puerta.

-Ahora es cuando me llevo a la novia para evitar este tipo de cosas- dijo V desde la puerta- vamos Xinia, nos esperan-.

Respiré hondo...

-Nos vemos más tarde- me susurró y se levantó del sofá, se fue junto a su padre-.

-Eh, tío, con que te casas con Xinia- dijo Krist- felicidades-.

Miré a Dave pero él no dijo nada, sabía que sentía algo por Xinia.

-Gracias Krist-.

Dave y yo teníamos una charla pendiente, pero no sería hoy.

-¿Te quedas a que vengan las grupies?- preguntó Dave-.

-No- me levanté- eso acabó-.

Caminé fuera de allí.

(_**Pov Xinia**_)

Me senté en el alfeizar de la ventana de mi habitación. Tate dormiría esta noche conmigo. Mi padre lo invitó y sabía perfectamente el porqué, el que Tate estuviese aquí alejaría a Jackson.

Ni que fuese idiota.

-Dije que no pero igualmente tú padre me obligó a venir-.

-Puedes venir cuando quieras- le dije a Tate- no es tu culpa-.

-Te he jodido un polvo con super Jackson-.

-¿Súper Hakon?-.

-No sé, eso es lo que pone en la última entrevista que leí de él-.

-¿Lees entrevistas de Jackson?-.

-Bueno ahora será mi cuñado-.

-Sí, más o menos- dije riendo-.

-Es hora de dormir- dijo Tate-.

-Sí, es hora de dormir-.

Me bajé del alfeizar y me tumbé en la cama.

Quizás necesitaba pensar sobre todo lo que estaba por pasar, mañana sería un día bastante largo, y podría verle... mañana podría verle.

**(Pov V)**

-Es una niña-.

-Vamos cariño- dijo Ate metiéndose en la cama-.

-Es una niña-.

-Xinia quiere a ese hombre-.

-No-.

-Si lo quiere-.

-No-.

-Que si, lo quiere, hasta sonríe-.

-Pero es una niña-.

-Mira, ya sabemos de dónde ha sacado la cabezonería, de su padre-.

-Ate no es cabezonería-.

-¿Recuerdas lo que nos pasó a nosotros? Fue parecido-.

-Yo no me metí...-.

-sí que lo hiciste V, incluso peor-.

-Pero ella es una niña-.

-Yo también lo era cuando me conociste-.

-Pero...-.

-Ya deja de hablar- me besó en los labios-.

-pero...-.

-Cállate y bésame V Casannova-.

Y así lo hice, esta era la mejor manera de poder relajarse, mañana todos nos reuniríamos...


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26**

**EL CASAMIENTO**

**Hakon Pov.**

-Me alegro escucharlo Dave -. Le dije mientras terminaba de vestirme.

-Hazla feliz -. Me dijo.

-Eso hare.

-¿No crees que deberías usar un traje?

-Krist -. Lo mire -. Estoy usando un traje.

Ya había pasado un mes, y en este mes, apenas pude verla. Por suerte hoy me casaría con ella, después de un par de entrevistas, y varias portadas en las revistas más conocidas, en las cuales todas decían más o menos lo mismo.

-Eso parece cualquier cosa menos un traje -. Dijo Krist riéndose.

Y podría tener razón, tenía unos jeans desgastados, con una camisa, cortaba y una chaqueta.

-Estoy perfecto -. Dije sonriendo.

Los dos comenzaron a reírse.

Mi charla con Dave no duro mucho, pero si fue precisa. Me casaría con Xinia, y si el, intentaba algo con ella me olvidaría de nuestra amistad y le volaría la cabeza.

-Oye Romeo, ya debes salir.

-¿Desde cuándo estas aquí? -. Me gire para enfrentar a Vladimir.

-Desde que comenzaste tu charla con tu amigo, debo decir que resulto interesante.

-Oye amigo, pareces un puto fantasma -. Le dijo Krist.

En repuesta, el solo se encogió de hombros.

Suspire y camine hacia la puerta saliendo por ella.

Todo estaba listo, nos casaríamos en la casa Winchester, Xinia se había ocupado de la decoración, dijo que me gustaría. No dudaba de ello.

Baje las escaleras pensando que lo que dirían los demás al ver la marcha nupcial que ella había escogido.

-¿Nervioso?.

-No.

-No mientras primo.

-No lo estoy Blasco -. Le dije -. Aquí hay mucha gente.

-Todas las familias han venido. Se unirán un Winchester y una Casannova.

-No te engañen. Han venido porque somos raros del grupo.

Recorrí con mi mirada en lugar, todo estaba muy bien.

Rojo, y negro. Las sillas estaban cubierta por una bella tela negra con una especie de moño en rojo, los decorados eran iguales, las mesas tenían los manteles negros con detalles en rojo. Había velas por doquier, sin luces, solo velas en diferentes candelabros que iluminaban el lugar. En vez de una orquesta de violines, había un grupo de rock esperando a que la novia llegase para comenzar a tocar.

Los invitados miraban el lugar y se miraban unos a otros. Más de uno quería salir corriendo, pero no lo harían.

Y mis invitados, era fácil distinguirlos, al iguales que los invitados de Xinia.

"_Esto parece la fiesta de los locos Adams"_

Ignore ese tipos de comentarios, nadie estaba obligado a quedarse. Se podrían ir por donde vinieron.

-Te vez bien. -Dijo Tate. Lo mire fijamente.

-Xinia también se ve bien. Más que bien, cuídala.

-Eso hare.

-La novia está por llegar.

Cuando hablo su madre, cada quien se puso en su lugar.

Al escucharla no pude evitarlo y comencé a ponerme nervioso de verdad.

Ahora tendría que cuidarla, todavía le faltaba un año para terminar el instituto y se casaría conmigo, la verdad. Estaba feliz por la idea.

Imaginarla con otro, que otro solo la mirase me ponía histérico.

Ella no sería de nadie más. Solo mía.

Nadie más tendría derecho sobre ella.

Respire hondo mirando al frente.

El solo de guitarra comenzó a sonar, todos se quedaron quieto escuchado el solo de guitarra que era el de la película "El Padrino." – Era la canción perfecta – mientras ella caminaba junto a su padre acercándose con un precioso vestido de novia negro, y un velo que cubría su rostro.

Sonreí al verla.

Ella era especial, y solo seria mía.

Al llegar su padre, me la entrego con su mirada "Roba Hijas." Pero lo ignore completamente.

Solo tenía ojos para ella.

**XINIA POV**

Enterré mi rostro en el torso de Jackson a la vez que este me abraza por la cintura con sus brazos mientras bailábamos en la pista de baile el especie de vals que estaban tocando con las guitarras.

No podía creerlo.

Estaba casada.

CASADA CON JACKSON WINCHESTER.

Lo abrace con fuerza sonriendo.

No quería separarme de él.

-¿Quieres irte? -. Me susurro en el oído.

Mordí fuerte mi labio y le mire fijamente.

-Sí.

-Pues vámonos.

Me beso en los labios bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

Tenía algunas preguntas, que no me había quedado claro, como ¿en donde viviríamos?. Bueno, era una pregunta bastante tonta.

Ya que era evidente que viviríamos con su familia, y después de ver sus reglas, no muy diferente a la de los Casannova.

Tendría que acostúmbrame a ella, pero con Jackson a mi lado podría hacerlo.

Tomo mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-Hay que saludar -. Murmure.

-Ya lo he hecho, y gracias. No pienso volver hacerlo. -. Dijo él.

No pude evitar y mordí mi labio riendo.

Comenzamos a caminar fuera de esa pista de baile y solo había pasado media hora desde que estábamos casados.

Todos nos miraron, pero nadie dijo nada. El me abrazo por la cintura besando mi cuello.

Lo mire sonriendo y le bese en los labios.

-Si no se apuran pasaran la noche de bodas aquí mismo -. Dijo mi hermano que paso por nuestro lado comienzo un trozo de pastel.

-El pastel lo deben cortar los novios -. Le dije.

-Los novios tienen las manos ocupadas.

Me respondió el riéndose, pude escuchar como varios rieron incluyo Jackson.

El beso mi mejilla abrazándome con fuerza.

-Vámonos de aquí -. Murmuro mordisqueando mi oreja.


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27**

**NOCHE DE BODAS**

**XINIA Pov.**

Cerré de un golpe la puerta cuando entre en la habitación junto a Xinia.

La misma habitación que use durante años cuando era un niño y vivía en esta casa por obligación.

Aunque ahora, estaba muy cambiada.

Una enorme cama de color madera caoba estaba en medio de la habitación, con un enorme respaldar del mismo color.

Los muebles y cortinas combinaban perfectamente.

No me gustaba.

Solo estaríamos unos días aquí y nos iríamos a nuestra casa.

La abrace por detrás acercándola hacia mí, esta noche no quise tomar absolutamente nada. Quería estar totalmente sorbió para esta noche.

Que sería la primera de muchas más.

Pude sentir como ella tembló ligeramente mientras besaba su cuello.

La habitación estaba iluminaba con unas pocas luces, estaba para este momento perfecta.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -. Le susurre en su cuello.

Pude sentí como asintiendo con su cabeza mientras llevaba mis manos hasta los lazos del corsé del vestido que llevaba comenzando a deshacerlos.

Deje caer la chaqueta al suelo, quitando la corbata rápidamente, quería sentirla. Ya no aguantaría por mucho más.

Abrí el corsé y comencé a quitárselo pero ella junto sus brazos.

_Ahora no_ -. Murmure para mí mismo.

-¿Qué tienes? -. Le susurre en el odio intentando parecer calmado.

Pero ella no dije nada, solo se abrazo a sí misma.

La abrazo acariciando sus manos.

-Si quieres lo dejamos.

Que diga que no, que diga que no.

-No -. Murmuro.

-¿Entonces que tienes?

-Un poco de vergüenza.

-No debes sentir vergüenza de mí.

Pero de nuevo no dijo nada.

-Si quieres me voy.

-No. -. Y se giro mirándome fijamente.

Mierda. Qué hermoso ojos.

Me abrazo por el cuello besándome en los labios, correspondí el beso acariciando su espalda con mi mano mientras caminábamos hacia la cama.

Mientras, la besaba en los labios y por el cuello quite el vestido de novia dejándola a un lado. Tuve ganas de romperlo en tirones para hacer mucho más rápido, pero me contuve.

Pase mis manos por su cuerpo terminando de dejarla desnuda.

La mire fijamente y ella bajo la vista rápidamente a sus pies. Sonreí al verla. Era perfecta.

Ella tapo su rostro con sus manos a la vez que la tomaba en brazos y la dejaba con cuidado sobre la cama.

Acerque mi rostro a sus pechos besando, mordiendo los mismos, mientras mi lengua se deslizaba por su pezón mi mano acariciando su entrepierna rozando su intimidad con las yemas de mis dedos. Podía sentir cada momento que pasaba me excitaba, mi miembro explotaría en cualquier comento.

Al introducir dos de mis dedos en su intimidad pude notar lo estrecha que era, al mismo tiempo que ella lanzaba un débil gemido entre dolor y placer.

La bese en los labios mordiendo los mismos con fuerza mientras comenzaba a masturbarla con mis dedos.

Xinia temblada de excitación bajo mi cuerpo con sus labios entre abierto respiraba entrecortadamente, se encontraba tan excitada como me encontraba yo.

Acerque mi rostro al suyo besándola en sus labios mientras me deshacía de mi pantalón y mi bóxer.

Acomode mi miembro en la entraba de su vagina comenzando a hundirme en ella.

**XINIA Pov.**

Pude sentir como él iba entrando en mi y sin pensarlo clave mis uñas en sus hombros mientras lanzaba un fuerte gemido.

Jackson beso mi cuello dejando marcas en el cuándo recline mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Sentí como me sujeto de las caderas con sus manos fuertemente, seguramente tendrías marcas al otro día.

Pero no me importaba.

En ese momento pude sentir un dolor, y un quejido salió de mí. Se estaba introduciendo en mí. Era extraña la sensación como excitante.

Podía sentir como dolía cada vez que se introducía, pero no quería que parece, lo quería dentro de mí. Lo abrace con fuerza por el cuello clavando mis uñas en su espalda mientras gemía de dolor y placer.

Hakon gemía roncamente tocando mi cuerpo con sus manos.

A los segundos sentí un alivio y como entre abría mis labios jadeando sonoramente mientras reclinaba mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Llevo sus manos a mi trasero y sujetándome de él embestía una, y otra vez. No podía dejar de gemir ni de jadear sintiendo como una sensación se apoderaba de mí y me hacía llegar hasta el orgasmo.

**HAKON Pov.**

Al escucharla llegar al orgasmo la mire fijamente. Sus labios estaban entre abiertos y respiraba por los mismos con varios mechones se su cabello cubriéndole el rostro.

Era preciosa, y nadie más, la vería como yo en este momento.

Recline mi cabeza. Jadee roncamente mientras a sujete con fuerza llegando al orgasmo y corriéndome en ella.

Era la primera vez que me corría dentro de una mujer.

La mire fijamente y ella también me miro.

La bese en los labios.

-Te amo -. Susurre sobre ellos.


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO 28**

**AL OTRO DIA **

**(Pov Xinia)**

Desperté pero no podía moverme, algo me aplastaba el cuerpo. Miré lo que era y una manta llamada Hakonme tenía debajo de él. El pelo de este chico era un desastre todo esparcido entre su rostro y mi pecho. Lo abracé y sonreí.

Mi esposo.

Nunca me habían gustado esas historias cursis incluso pensé que perdería la virginidad antes de casarme, pero no había sido así y en cierto modo me alegraba, este hombre, lo merecía.

Respiré profundamente y cerré de nuevo mis ojos, tenía hambre ¿Que desayunaría Jackson?.

Esta habitación daba escalofríos y dudaba que fuese de él, tan... recatada, tan casannova, no podía ser de Hakon, no era su estilo. Me imaginaba una habitación llena de latas de cerveza y cigarrillos, con posters y posters de tías sin camiseta, no esperaba esto.

-Estas despierta- dijo y esta vez pude ver sus ojos tras su cabello despeinado-.

Maldita será, era tan jodidamente sexy.

-Si- dije en voz baja-.

-¿Quieres desayunar?-.

Asentí como si me acabase de leer el pensamiento, aunque en realidad quería que se repitiese lo de ayer.

-Yo nunca desayuno, y si lo hago es cerveza lo que tomo es cerveza-.

-Tomemos cerveza entonces-.

Como si de un impulso se tratase aparté el cabello de su rostro y lo besé en los labios.

Este hombre era mío y me sentía con necesidad de hacer este típo de cosas que hacían las parejas "normales".

La puerta sonó.

-¿Quién es?- dijo él y parecía cabreado-.

-Señor... traje el desayuno-.

Un mayordomo, seguro.

Y así fue, entró con una bandeja repleta de todo tipo de cosas dejándola sobre la cama.

Para mi vergüenza mi estomago rugió.

Hakon me sonrió y se sentó sobre la cama, lo cubría de cintura para abajo las sábanas blancas satinadas.

-Come- dijo y acercó la comida-.

Tomé un zumo mientras no dejaba de mirarle.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo-.

-Si... es que...-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Supongo que lo de ayer no te gustó, supongo que estas acostumbrado a otro tipo de mujeres-

Negó con la cabeza y dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Tú eres mía, mi mujer ella no eran nada-.

No dije nada, solo asentí y sonreí por su respuesta.

**(Pov Hakon)**

Terminados de desayunar y se vistió muy a mi pesar. Quería tenerla atada a esa cama durante días, semanas, meses, años, todo el tiempo posible. Pero no era justo para ella. Quería ver a su familia, y era algo completamente normal, por no hablar de que aún no habíamos visto la casa donde viviríamos.

La acompañé hasta su antigua casa para que hiciese las maletas.

La esperé en el vestíbulo.

-¿Que tal con mi hija?- dijo Ate-.

Oh, mierda, ahora tendría que hablar de cómo me follé a su hija.

-Em, bien-.

-Hay un pequeño problema con ella Jackson-.

-¿Qué problema?-.

-Ella era virgen-.

-Sí, lo era-.

-¿Eres masoquista?- preguntó sin más-.

No dije nada, no era una pregunta que me había planteado hasta ahora.

-No lo sé-.

-Se delicado con Xinia aun que aparenta ser de esa manera, no es tan fuerte ni tan ruda, es una niña-.

-Era una niña-.

-Sigue siéndolo-.

No quería discutir con ella.

-Ahora en serio Atenea, ¿quién es el padre de Xinia?-.

-¿porque me preguntas eso?- dijo riéndose-.

-No lo sé, no se le parece a V ni a ti-.

-¿Ves la mujer que hay en ese cuadro?- dijo señalando un enorme cuadro-.

-Si-.

-Fíjate bien en ella-.

Lo hice y ahí estaba... Xinia se le parecía mucho a ella.

-Era la madre de V-.

-Vaya...-.

-Por eso los tíos de Xinia se lo permiten todo, porque al verla, ven a la que era su madre, ella es muy respetada aún que ya no vive-.

-Sí, conozco esa historia-.

-Cuida de mi hija-.

-Lo haré-.


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO 29**

**LA NUEVA CASA**

**XINIA POV.**

Esperaba muchas cosas, pero esto seguro que no.

Iba de camino hacia mi nueva casa, pero antes de salir de la enorme casa Casannova, mi madre se puso a llorar como una niña.

Y no pude distinguir si Jackson quiso reírse por la situación o no.

El dijo amablemente si querían venir, refiriéndose a ella y a mi padre, y yo, esperando que dijeran que no ellos hicieron todo lo contrario.

Dijeron que si. Y fueron casi corriendo hacia el Ferrari negro de mi padre.

Solo suspire y mire hacia enfrente mientras Hakon conducía aquel coche que tenia.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado?

Pregunte, este puto silencio me estaba volviendo completamente loca.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Al coche.

-De una apuesta.

-¿Has corrido carreras?

El rio y negó con su cabeza.

-No esas clases de apuesta.

-¿Y entonces?

-En un juego de pocker.

-¿Con quién?

-Que preguntona -. Dijo riendo.

Mordí mi labio y mire hacia mis manos sin saber que decir

Podía sentir como me miraban, pero no le atreva a levantar la vista.

-Con un amigo, el murió.

Mierda.

_Tú y tu bocata Xinia_

-Yo, lo siento… no quise ser indiscreta.

-No importa, hace tiempo ya de eso.

Lo mire a la vez que aparcaba en un lugar.

Gire mi rostro y vi hacia delante.

Varias casas distribuidas a distancias considerables, parecían unos mini-castillos.

-No conocía este barrio -Murmure.

-Está fuera de la ciudad. Es muy tranquilo.

El bajo del coche y rápidamente hice lo mismo.

-Esta es nuestra casa -. Dijo mirando hacia delante.

-No puede ser -. Escuche como murmuro mi padre.

-Es una broma -. Y esa fue mi madre.

Mire hacia delante.

Había una casa de unos tres pisos, estilo victoriana, de ladrillos rojos claros con las ventanas color blanco. El césped estaba tan alto que no se podía ver la puerta.

El tomo mi mano y comenzó a caminar hacia delante como si nada.

Introdujo una llave en una puerta blanca, con los marcos en negros entrando por ella.

-Bienvenida -. Susurro y beso mi mejilla.

Soltó mi mano e hiso un fuerte silbido.

Recorrí con mi mirada la casa, era bonita, me gustaba. De madera entre clara y oscura con unas enormes escaleras.

-Parece más grande de lo que es. -Me dijo Hakon a la vez que algo se acercaba por el pasillo.

-¿Pero qué carajos….? -. Mi padre se quejo cuando entro – Oye rapuncel, espero que mi hija no viva aquí.

Pero el no dijo nada.

-Xinia cuidado -. Mi madre poco grita y me hiso hacia atrás poniéndome detrás de ella.

Delante de nosotros había un león, un hermoso león, junto con un gran perro.

-El es Cooper -. Dijo Hakon mientras el león se le acercaba y se subía sobre el lamiéndole el rostro amistosamente.

Sonreí.

-Y ella es Luna -. Dijo de nuevo acariciando al perro que tenía a su lado de pelaje blanco como la nieve -. Es una loba.

Me acerque hacia ellos dudosa, la loba primero me olio y después acerco su cabeza a mi mano.

-Le has caído bien.

Hakon me abrazo por detrás.

-Cooper acércate -. Ordeno Hakon.

Ese león se acerco hacia nosotros.

-Ella es Xinia, a partir de ahora debes cuidarla.

El león como si entendiera lo que Jackson dio asintió con su cabeza. Sonriendo me acerque hacia el acariciando su pelaje.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Lo han querido matar, en el mercado negro, lo salve.

Solo asentí.

Esta casa estaba segura que me gustaría.

-No te quedaras aquí. Es inaceptable, nos vamos.

Y sin más mi padre me tomo del brazo y camino hacia la puerta.

**HAKON Pov.**

Atenea estaba a mi lado mirando la escena. Mientras V caminaba hacia la puerta con Xinia que maldecía Cooper se le puso delante de ellos y comenzó a rugir.

Luna se puso a su costado haciendo lo mismo.

Pude ver como V quería sacar su arma.

-Yo que tu no haría eso -.

-Mi hija no se quedara aquí.

-Si lo hare. SUELTAME V, AHORA.

Y ahí la Casannova que era ella…


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPITULO 30**

**MALA NOTICIA**

**(Pov Xinia)**

Definitivamente V y Atenea se fueron, quedaron con que vendrían a visitar a su hija todos los días o la mayoría de ellos. También que estarían pendientes de las notas de Xinia.

Cuando se fueron Xinia se sentó en las enormes escaleras de la casa, las mascotas la rodeaban como si de verdad en estos pocos minutos le tuviesen un gran aprecio. Me senté a su lado y me quedé embobado mirándola. Era perfecta para mí.

Mi móvil sonó y lo tomé.

-¿Quien?- dije a la otra línea-.

-Tío donde te has metido- dijo Dave-.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Escucha, pon el canal nueve, Curny está allí-.

-No me importa-.

-Está hablando de vosotros y no me preguntes cómo pero la tía está diciendo cosas de Zafrina-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Sí, está hablando de ella, al parecer la ha investigado...-.

-Vale, vale, en nada de tiempo estoy en tu casa-.

-Te espero-.

Cuando colgué ella me miró.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Dave... dice que tengo que ayudarle-.

-Bueno, colocaré mis cosas en el armario y me familiarizaré con la casa-.

-No tardaré- le dije y me levanté-.

Me volví a subir al coche y puse rumbo a la casa de Dave, al entrar una rubia desnuda cruzó por delante de mí. Hice caso omiso.

-Mira tío- dijo y me hizo un sitio en el sofá-.

Miré y escuché atentamente.

**(Pov Xinia)**

Coloqué todo y puse mi emisora de radio favorita. Las mascotas me miraban expectantes.

-En un rato saldremos al jardín- les dije y parecieron entenderme-.

_-¿Entonces que está diciendo señorita Hale?-._

_-Estoy diciendo la verdad, Jackson dejó embarazada a esa cría se sentía culpable y me dejó pero ahora... la que está embarazada soy yo-._

No podía ser cierto lo que estaba escuchando.

_-De hecho, nosotros estuvimos juntos un día antes de la boda... fui a su casa y pasó lo que pasó-_.

Me senté en la cama y miré el reloj... esta era la prisa que tenía Jackson por irse.

Respiré todo lo hondo que mis pulmones me permitieron y miré hacia el frente.

En cualquier momento esperaba que Jack entrase por esa puerta y me diese una explicación.

_-Tengo fotos que demuestran que es verdad lo que la señorita Hale está diciendo, se vieron antes de la boda y tardó una media hora en irse de la casa del señor Winchester_-.

No quería escuchar más así que apagué la radio y la luz, quería estar a oscuras, quería estar sola.

**(Pov Hakon)**

Cuando aquella sarta de mentiras acabó volví a casa. No había luz y era de noche.

-¿Xinia?- la busqué por toda la casa-.

Nadie contestó y me empecé a asustar. Subí las escaleras y vi algo al fondo del pasillo. Una mujer en camisón blanco señalaba hacia la habitación. Sabía de lo que se trataba.

Fui hacia esa habitación y allí estaba ella completamente a oscuras y rodeada por Cooper.

Este saló de la cama y me rugió.

-¿Que está pasando?- le pregunté sin saber que decir-.

-¿Embarazada?-.

Joder... había escuchado la entrevista.


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPITULO 31**

**EXPLICACIONES**

**HAKON Pov.**

Las mascotas me grujían.

Respire hondo.

-Fuera.

Pero ellos no me hicieron cosa.

-¡LARGO!

Al gritar ellos salieron por la puerta como un rayo dejándome a solas con ella. Me acerque a la cama pero ella se levanto y camino a la dirección contraria.

Me senté en el borde de la cama mirándola fijamente.

-Entonces es cierto.

-¿Qué es cierto?

-No te hagas el tonto.

La mire.

-Por eso te has ido.

-Dime lo que has escuchado.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no quiero.

La mire fijamente.

-Ya deja de mirarme así.

-Dime lo que has escuchado.

-¿Para qué? Para que inventes algo.

Frote las manos en mi rostro.

-Me he casado contigo, porque yo te amo. Nunca me he enamorado y el solo hecho de pensar que estés con otro me vuelve completamente enfermo. – Dije mirándola fijamente – La noche antes de nuestra boda la pase con mis primos, con los chicos y con tu hermano, que nos hablo sobre la teoría sobre no sé quién. Lo hubiese echado pero Krist y Dave parecían bastante entretenidos con lo que estaba hablando. Yo he cortado con Curny, mucho antes de decir que me casaría contigo y si ella está o no embarazaba mío no es.

Ella no dijo nada.

Solo me miraba fijamente.

-Dijo que tenía fotos.

Escuche como murmuro.

-Seguramente deben ser viejas.

Y de nuevo no dijo nada, solo mordió su labio y miro hacia sus pies.

-Ven.

Xinia no se movió y cuando lo hiso dio pasos cortos hasta llegar hasta a mí.

La tome de la cintura y la senté en mis piernas.

-¿Me crees?

-Lo hago.

La mire.

-Lo que dice es mentira, mañana llamare a una rueda de prensa para explicarlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que cuando dicen algo de mí que es verdad no me molesta, pero cuando es mentira la verdad, me molesta demasiado.

-Entiendo…

-Aparte -. Murmure besando su cuello -. Le he dicho que si volvía a molestar, no me quedaría callado.

-¿Qué harás?

-Mañana lo veras.

Dicho eso tome su rostro entre mis manos besando sus labios.

**DAVE Pov.**

Mierda.

Puta resaca.

Desde que Hakon se caso, no paraba de beber.

El era mi amigo, y ella su mujer.

-Ya Dave, olvídala.

Dije tomando una cerveza de la nevera.

La puerta de mi casa comenzó a ser golpeada, y sabia quien era.

-ENTRA -. Grite desde la cocina.

A los pocos minutos Hakon apareció por la cocina.

-Necesito los videos.

-¿Qué videos?

-Los de Curny.

Mierda. Esto olía mal.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Sí.

-Hermano, puedes arruinarle la carrera.

-Se lo he advertido.

-Vale, vale.

Cuando Hakon se ponía de esta manera no había quien lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, me gire caminando al salón.

-Ahora los buscare -. Le dije sentándome en el sofá y tomando una caja del suelo mirando un par de cintas.

Curny la pasaría muy mal.

-Aquí están -. Le dije a Hakon tomando las cintas con mis manos.

Videos donde Curny Hale salía diciendo que despreciaba la homosexualidad y que solo lo hacía para la prensa, sin mencionar que también decían que no escribía sus canciones. Y un par de cosillas más.

Tuve que reír dándole las cintas a Hakon. El las tomo riéndose junto conmigo.

Y pensar que esas confesiones las tuvo con un par de cervezas de más.

-Eres despreciable.

-Gracias.


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPITULO 32**

**UNIVERSIDAD**

**(Por Xinia)**

-xinia- escuché como Jack me llamaba-.

Desperté, estaba sin ropa y en la cama, ¿cómo había llegado aquí?.

-¿Qué?- dije y lo busqué por la cama-.

Hasta que finalmente pude tocarle y me acerqué hacia donde estaba.

-Tienes que ver esto, después puedes seguir durmiendo-.

Le miré sin entender.

Encendió la televisión que había en el mueble de la habitación.

Curny salía borracha como una cuba, con poca ropa y diciendo cosas tales como "la homosexualidad debería ser castigada con la muerte".

-¿Esto cuando ha pasado?-.

-Esto pasó hace mucho, fue un video que hicimos cuando estábamos borrachos-.

Asentí pero no dije nada, supuse que este sería la venganza de Jack por haber dicho esas cosas.

Le abracé todo lo fuerte que pude, no quería levantarme de la cama.

-Deberíamos bajar al salón-.

-No- sentencié-.

-Mi primo está abajo-.

-¿Cuál de todos?-.

-Blasco, quería proponerte algo, pero no te dejaré sola-.

-¿Proponerme algo?-.

-Si-.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y fui con Hakon donde estaba su primo.

-No te asustes- me susurró-.

Tuve que reírme.

-No me asusta-.

Le cedí la mano y él la aceptó con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás Xinia?-.

-Muy bien ¿Y tú? ¿Quieres tomar algo?-.

-No muchas gracias, veo que tu eres la cortés en esta casa-.

Me senté y le cedí un asiento a mi lado.

-Me siento como en la casa de tus padres-.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-.

-Tu tío me ha pedido el favor de poder hablar contigo y pedirte amablemente que vengas a vivir a nuestra casa-.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-.

-No sé cómo se hacen estas cosas, supongo que se lo debo a tu madre...-.

-Aquí estamos muy bien-.

-Pero ellos no están contentos con esto, tu madre está muy triste-.

-Mi madre no está triste nunca, ahora podrá seguir su vida perfecta, con su hijo perfecto y su marido perfecto, no me iré de aquí a no ser que Jackson me lo pida-.

-Y él no te lo pedirá...-.

-No- escuché como Hakon comenzó a reírse-.

-Primo, estás casada con una Casannova, ahora tienes que ocuparte del negocio en cierto modo, intentaré quitarte el mayor peso posible pero será difícil-.

-Me haré cargo de lo que los Casannova ordenen-.

-Bien, bien-.

Parecía cansado.

-También me han dicho que te de esto- dijo dándome un sobre-.

**(Pov Hakon)**

Acompañé a Blasco a la puerta y luego fui a ver a Xinia, ella miraba ese sobre sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Es...-.

-¿Qué es?-.

-Es...-.

-Xinia que es-.

-Es mi solicitud para la universidad-.

No sabía que ella quisiese ir a la universidad...

Me senté a su lado y intenté ejercer el papel de marido comprensivo y no celoso.

-¿A qué universidad irás?-.

-A la de medicina-.

-¿Quieres ser médica?-.

-Quiero ser médica forense-.

-Vaya, podrás firmar certificados, tu tío y tu padre estarán felices-.

-No puedo abrirlo-.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-Tendría que irme-.

-¿Donde?-.

-Yo siempre he querido ir a la medicina Miguel Hernandez, eso está en Europa-.

-Podemos ir a Europa-.

-¿De verdad?-.

-Claro que si- la abracé- abre esa carta-.

Ella la abrió y sonrió, me han cogido.

-Felicidades-.

-Hay que celebrarlo-.

-Sí, iremos a comer fuera-.

Pero cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba encima de mí besándome.


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPITULO 33**

**DESAYUNO**

**XINIA Pov.**

Hace más de dos semanas que nos habíamos casado con Jack.

El convoco a una rueda de prensa dando unas explicaciones, las cuales las prensa acepto gustoso y prometió dar unas entrevista a unas revistas siempre y cuando dejaran el tema de su esposa de lado.

Y ahora estábamos todos aquí.

Mis padres quisieron celebra mi ingreso a la universidad pero en su casa, yo me opuse y dije que quería celebrarlo en la mía.

Pensé en alguna comida, era lo típico para celebrar algo informal pero Jack sugirió un desayuno y no me pareció mala idea.

Mire a Jack encabezando la mesa sonriendo.

Estaban todos.

Mis padres, mi hermano, mi tío duque, el hijo de tía Devora. Hannival, el heredero. Tate, los primos de Hakon, Blasco.

Y por supuesto los chicos, Krist y Dave.

También había venido Hervs.

El preparo como siempre la mesa y el desayuno para sus señores.

-Deberíamos irnos, este no es un buen lugar. Hija ven con nosotros.

-No V. si quieres irte, puedes hacerlo.

Y lleve una tostada a mi boca masticando despacio mientras miraba fijamente hacia mi padre.

Jack estaba en su propio mundo, comiendo. Me había dado cuenta que mientras comía, poco le importaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¿Qué….

Comenzó a decir mi madre pero se quedo callada y enfrente de la mesa Tobby – un perro que adoptamos con Hakon – se monto a Rosa – una perra que nos regalaron Krist y Dave – mientras todos desayunábamos.

Tuve que reírme al ver la cara de sorpresa y de asco de todos.

-Oye primo -. Comenzó a decir Blasco.

-¿Ah?

Mire hacia Hakon

-Eso no está bien.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Los perros…

-ESTAN FOLLANDO -Grito mi padre.

-¿Quieres unirte V? –dijo hakon

Duque comenzó a reírse junto a mi hermano. Y a los chicos de la banda.

Pero Hakon se encogió de hombros y miro a su primo.

-La perra esta en celo -. Y sin decir más se llevo una tostada a la boca.

Hervs puso en la mesa una jarra con zumo de naranja.

-Hervs, siéntate con nosotros.

Al decir eso Hakon, todos dejaron de comer y se lo quedaron mirando.

-No es correcto se….

-Si me dices señor te arrancare la lengua.

Y Blasco comenzó a reírse.

-Tiene razón Hervs, siéntate.

Pero el hombre solo se quedo parado.

Jack suspiro y se levanto de la mesa haciendo que se siente en una silla.

-Ya está. Si alguien quiere algo puede ir a buscarlo por si mismo.

Cuando se sentó de nuevo en la silla mi padre hablo.

-Mi hija no puede vivir así….

-Ya cállate V.

-Sí, cállate V. - Le dijo Hakon riendo y llevo la taza a sus labios.

-No tengo más café -. Murmuro.

-Yo te traigo – le dije casi gritando, y me levante corriendo a la cocina.

-A mí nunca me sirvió café. - Escuche como murmuro mi padre.

**Vladimir Pov.**

Tuve que dar un sorbo a la taza de café para no reírme por completo.

Esta vajilla ¿de dónde la habrán sacado?. Parece salida de un cementerio.

Cuando Xinia se sentó de nuevo en la mesa, Jackson y mi padre se miraron fijamente.

-Cariño -. Murmuro mi madre y tomo su mano.

El suspiro y miro hacia una tostada que había en la mesa mientras un gato negro caminaba sobre ella y se tumbaba sobre la misma mirándonos a todos con aire de superioridad.

Hakon también miro hacia la tostada.

Era la última que quedaba en la mesa.

Ellos se miraron, luego miraron la tostada, luego se miraron y terminaron viendo la tostada.

Mi padre fue más rápido y se la arrebato, pero Jackson se la quito de la mano, mi padre sin más se abalanzo sobre el tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Quiero la tostada!

-No, es mía.

Todos nos levantamos de la mesa para ver la escena.

Cuando Hakon estuvo a punto de comerse la tostada mi padre se la quito de la mano, y lo mismo hiso Jackson, y así estuvieron un ratos.

-Sos dos imbéciles -. Murmuro Duque.

Ya esto parecía todo, menos una tostada.

Y en ese tomento, el trozo de pan que llego a ser una tostada salió volando y cayó al otro lado del comedor.

Tooby que había dejado de hacer lo suyo se acerco a la tostada, la olio y se la comió sin más.


	34. Chapter 34

**CAPITULO 34**

**VERDADES**

**(Pov xinia)**

Cuando regresé con el café vi a Hako tirados en el suelo, toda la gente levantada y mirándoles.

-¿Que ha pasado?- pregunté-.

-Pues... que te has casado con un crío- dijo mi hermano- casi tan crío como papá-.

Suspiré y dejé el café sobre la mesa.

-Hakon esta no es manera de recibir gente a casa-.

Él me miró y se volvió a sentar donde estada.

-V, esperaba más de ti- y volvió a sentarse en su lugar-.

-Xinia domadora de adolescentes- dijo Blasco tomando lugar-.

-Aquí está el café- los miré a todos- si querían más tostadas podíamos haber hecho más y no deleitarnos con algo tan bochornoso entre "hombres"-dibujé comillas en el aire-.

El silencio se hizo patente hasta que Dave lo rompió.

-xinia-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Tu gato se ha tumbado en mi plato-.

Tomé al gato y lo dejé en el suelo.

-Fuera- les dije a las mascotas-.

Ellas me obedecieron y salieron fuera de la sala.

-Tengo que deciros algo- dijo Hakon.

**(Pov Jackson)**

-La semana que viene tenemos una gira por Europa y xinia se viene-.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo V-.

-Sí, se viene conmigo y con la banda-.

-Debes estar de broma... acaba de ser aceptada en la universidad-.

-Bueno, puede estudiar en el avión y en el hotel, y en el backstage, ella es lista- dijo Krist-.

-No creo que sea adecuado para ella- dijo Dave-.

Sabía que él no quería pasar demasiado tiempo al lado de Xinia y era entendible, sabía que él sentía algo intenso por ella y que si ella le hubiese dejado, ahora mismo estaríamos en su casa celebrando su casamiento.

-Es mejor que los dejemos solos- dijo Atenea como siempre un paso por delante de todos, con solo mirarnos a Dave y a mi sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando-.

-Ma pero esta interesante- dijo el hermano de xinia -.

Pero ella hizo caso omiso y salió con sus dos críos, su hijo y V.

Duque hizo lo mismo y le siguieron mis primos.

Finalmente quedamos nosotros tres y xinia

-xinia, ¿por qué no subes a preparar tus cosas?-.

-Si- dijo y pareció entender que tenía que estar solo con ellos-.

Miré de nuevo a Dave.

-¿Quién eres tú para meterte en la educación de mi esposa?-.

-Al parecer soy el único que tiene sentido común de aquí, como una estudiante de primer año de universidad va a estudiar en un backstage o en un motel, o en una caravana. No hay presupuesto para la gira en Europa más de la mitad de los trayectos los tenemos que hacer nosotros mismos en caravanas y vas a dejar que alguien como ella, casi de la realeza esté así... sinceramente no creo que lo estés haciendo bien, piénsalo-.

Respiré hondo e intenté mantener las formas.

-Chicos...- dijo Krist- deberíamos de calmarnos todos y Dave y yo deberíamos irnos-.

-Sabes que tengo toda la razón- dijo levantándose, se fue por donde vino y krist me miró algo acusatorio-.

-No se lo tomes en cuenta, sabes que él la quiere-.

-Pero es mía es mi esposa-.

-Pero él es tu amigo ¿a caso no te acuerdas de todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos?-.

-Por eso sigue vivo-.

-Hakon, es Dave, te ha tenido celos desde que éramos críos y ahora le has quitado a la única chica que de verdad le ha importado en su vida, es muy normal que se sienta así-.

Había olvidado de Krist tenía un don para decir la verdad y además hacerte sentir culpable por todo.

-Lo sé-.

-Entonces no te pongas así-.

-No me pongo de ninguna manera, ella vendrá-.

-Está bien, como quieras, como quieras- dijo marchándose-.


	35. Chapter 35

**CAPITULO 35**

**El comienzo de la gira.**

**Hakon Pov.**

-¿Qué has hecho que?

-Que he firmado para hacer unas entrevistas exclusivas, nos pagaran muy bien y tendremos el dinero suficiente para ir de gira.

-Y que xinia estudie tranquila.

Termino de por decir Krist.

-Así es amigo.

-¿Has hablado con Dave?

-Lo he hecho.

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-Que si esto sigue asi es mejor separar a la banda.

-QUE

-Que si esto sigue así, me hare a un lado de la banda.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, ya lo tengo decidido.

El respiro hondo.

-No es lo mejor, y lo sabes.

-Es lo mejor para todos.

El me miro.

Después de esta gira, se comunicara a la prensa que nos tomaremos unos años de descanso.

Krist negó con la cabeza.

-Es lo mejor para Dave y para mí.

-Ya, ¿para qué decir más?

Sonreí,

-Vamos amigo, todos necesitamos un descanso.

-¿xiniaa sabe algo?

-No, y no quiero que se entere. Luego hablare con ella.

-Como quieras Jack, como quieras.

**XINIA Pov.**

Bien, ya teníamos casi todo listo.

-Esto es inaudito.

Respire hondo.

La verdad, dejar de escuchar a mi padre por un par de meses.

No vendría nada mal.

-Pero hija, piénsalo…

-No.

Me gire a mi madre.

-Yo iré. No hay nada más que hablar.

Solo había un problema y es Dave -. Pensé.

-Cuida a mis mascotas V o te arrancare la cabeza.

Dicho eso me gire y camine hacia el coche que me estaba esperando.

-¡Cuida a mi hija rapuncel!

Grito mi padre, pero Xinia que solo me miraba a mí. No le hiso caso.

-¿Lista?

Asentí con mi cabeza.

Pero la verdad, era que no.

Dave, la universidad, y las grupies – respire hondo – debía tener calma.

Subí al coche junto a Jackson, y él me abrazo acercándome hacia él.

-No quiero que estés cercas de las grupies.

Hable rápidamente.

El rio suavemente y beso mi mejilla.

-No lo estaré.

Lo mire.

Tendremos nuestro propio espacio.

Sonreí y lo abrace besando sus labios.


	36. Chapter 36

**CAPITULO 36**

**DROGA**

**(Pov Xinia)**

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, me había quedado sola en aquella habitación de hotel. Hakon se había ido con sus amigos y no quise pensar más.

Habíamos discutido y la verdad era que odiaba discutir con él porque era tan jodidamente cabezón...

_(Flash-back)_

_-¿Como que os separareis?-._

_-Por unos años-._

_-Jack espero que esto no sea por dave-._

_-Es lo mejor para los dos-._

_-No lo harás-._

_-Si lo haré-._

_-No lo harás porque no quiero Jack-._

_-No se trata de ti...-._

_-Joder, claro que se trata de mi y no seré la causante de que os separéis-._

_-No hay nada más que decir-._

_-Si eso pasa encontraré alguna manera de arreglarlo-._

_-Si yo no quiero no se arregla-._

_-Si yo quiero hago que lo arregles-._

_-¿Me amenazas?-._

_-HARÉ LO QUE ME DE LA GANA ¿LO ENTIENDES?-._

_(Fin flash-back)_

Me senté en la cama, estaba tan furiosa, tan tan tan cabreada que no se me ocurría ninguna otra manera de pasar el tiempo que acuchillando una almohada. Pero me intenté mantener relajada y quieta, relajada y quieta.

Me repetía una y otra vez.

Yo era la causante de que mi grupo favorito se fuese a la mierda y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo podía arreglarlo, no cederé a nada de lo que diga Jack, él sabía que no cedería por eso me dejó sola.

_**(Pov hakon)**_

-Eh tío, ¿estás bien?- dijo Dave-.

-De puta madre- pero lo cierto es que no, necesitaba una dosis-.

-Tienes tema...-.

-Ahora mismo no, pero puedo conseguirte algo ¿qué ha pasado?-.

-Que he discutido con xinia-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque es tan jodidamente cabezota-.

-No lo entiendo-.

-Discusiones de pareja-.

El pulso me temblaba... mierda necesitaba mi heroína ahora mismo.

-Ten- dijo Dave dándomela-.

Me metí en el baño lo más rápidamente posible, cargué la jeringuilla de plástico y la inyecté en vena. Pude sentir como me adormecí lentamente, sentía el frío mármol del suelo del lavabo bajo de mi...pero estaba relajado, estos días se me había olvidado de que necesitaba tomar... lo necesitaba...

….

Pasado un tiempo, no sabría decir exactamente cual llamaron a la puerta del baño.

-hakon- era la voz de Krist- tenemos que subir a escena-.

Me levanté y quité la jeringuilla de mi brazo tirándola a una de las papeleras, arreglé mi ropa, dios mi cara era un puto poema. Lave mi cara y salí de allí.

Estaba tan relajado, los efectos de la heroína todavía estaban patentes en mí, no había preocupaciones, no había problemas. Tomé mi guitarra y me senté comenzando a tocar.

No sabía la lista de canciones que íbamos a tomar, pero yo comenzaba y ellos me seguían. Miré a Krist casi tan colocado como yo.

Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar…

En el descanso bajé del escenario y fui al backstage estaba un poco más puesto, no quería bajar de donde estaba, así que me hice una raya. No quería pensar en la discusión que me esperaba al llegar a la habitación, xinia era tremenda cuando discutía.

-Eh... que haces aquí- dijo Dave y me quedé quieto-.

Ella estaba en el umbral de la puerta y acababa de ver cómo me metía... joder.

Se giró y se largó de allí lo más rápido que pude.

-xinia- me levanté y fui tras ella-.

-Era solo para relajarme- le tomé del brazo pero no me hizo caso y me dio tan fuerte en la cara que tuve que escupir sangre-.

-Si vuelves a hacer algo así ten por seguro que te dejo sin dientes- dijo en un siseo que me recordó bastante a su madre-.

No dije nada... no sabía que decir...

La quería de esa forma, y ya.


	37. Chapter 37

**CAPITULO 37**

**DISCUCIONES DE PAREJAS**

**Hakon n Pov.**

Krist y Dave no dejaban de reírse.

Respire hondo frotando las manos en mi rostro.

-¡BASTA!

Al gritar los dos se callaron.

-Debes tener más cuidado ahora que te vigilan. -Dijo Dave entre risas.

Suspire y camine por la habitación de la suite.

Estábamos solos, xinia se había ido a una biblioteca a estudiar.

-¿Dejaras de hacerlo?

-Claro que si, también comenzare a usar traje y me cortare el pelo.

Dije sarcásticamente mientras fumaba.

-Diremos a seguridad que nadie puede pasar.

-No se puede, ella pasaría de todos modos.

Respire hondo.

-Ya encontrare alguna manera.

Me deje caer en el sofá mirando hacia el techo fijamente.

-¿has vuelto hablar con ella?

-Después, ahora no escuchara y paso de gritar.

-Por cierto Jack, unas grupies quieren contigo.

Mire hacia Dave negando.

-Eso ya no pasara.

-Lo sabemos, pero igual te dijimos.

Solo asentí.

Recline mi cabeza en el sofá mirando al techo.

¿Hakon que esta pasándote? ¿Desde cuándo dejas que una cría maneje tu vida?

Desde que te enamoraste idiota -. Y esa voz en mi mente volvió a aparecer.

**Xinia Pov.**

Me senté en el banco de aquel parque mirando hacia delante.

Tal vez me pase en pegarle tan fuerte a Hakon

No debí hacerlo, el nunca me levanto la voz o intento pegarme.

Pero verlo así… de esa manera.

Frote las manos en mi rostro.

¿Qué te sorprende Xinia?. Siempre lo ha hecho, todas las estrellas de rock lo hacen.

Y era cierto, pero él no…

Lleve las manos a mi vientre involuntaria mente.

Le dije a Hakon que quería estudiar, pero en verdad era que necesitaba estar a solas y pensar en unas cosas.

Sin mencionar…. Que mi banda se separaría.

El dia estaba perfecto.

El sol perfecto.

El aire perfecto.

Todo jodidamente perfecto.

Debía hablar con mi madre… no sabía como reaccionar a esto.

Lo de Jackson ya hablaría en su momento.

Pero esta noticia…

¿Y si se enfada?.

Tal vez no lo quiera.

Nunca menciono nada.

Si, sin duda se enfadaría.

Pero ¿Cómo puede enfadarse?

El sabía que podría pasar.

Me tumbe sobre el banco mirando al cielo. No había ni una sola nube.

En eso mi móvil sonó, lo tome y hable sin ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Quién?

-Hija.

-Ma…

**HAKON Pov.**

XINIA no estaba en ningún lado.

Ya me había preocupado.

Con los chicos salimos a buscarla por la ciudad en donde estábamos, pero no la encontramos.

Esperaría una hora. Si no aparecía llamaría a mi primo.

¿Cómo se puede perder en una ciudad?

Mierda, necesitaba relajarme.

Pero ahora no era el momento.

Camine de un lado a otro mientras no dejaba de fumar.

-Jack relájate, ya aparecerá.

Pero ignore a Krist y seguí caminando, dentro de poco aria un agujero al piso.

En eso Xinia entro por la puerta de la habitación, lance el cigarrillo caminando hacia ella, y la tome del brazo.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?!

Ella me miro ¿Asustada?

-¡HABLA!

-Suéltame. -Murmuro y me miro.

-Habla ahora mismo.

-Oye Hak…

-¡FUERA! -Le grite a esos dos, cuando salieron y me quede a solas con ella, la mire fijamente.

-Habla ahora mismo.

-Yo…

-Sueltamente, me lastimas.

Respire hondo y la solté sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Tu qué?

_Y ahora Hakon, es cuando dice que te dejara._

-Yo.

-¡HABLA!

-Estoy embarazada.


	38. Chapter 38

**CAPITULO 38**

**EMBARAZADA **

**(Pov Xinia)**

-No puede ser- dijo y se sentó en la cama-.

-Sí, voy a tener un hijo con un drogadicto-.

No dijo nada al respecto y supuse que no lo diría ya que era la pura realidad.

-¿Vas a dejarlo?-.

-Yo...-.

-Mi hijo no se criará con una persona así, ¿vas a dejarlo?-.

-xinia no es tan fácil-.

-O lo dejas o yo regreso a mi casa-.

-Lo haré, lo dejaré, esto lo cambia todo-.

-¿Tú lo quieres?-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-¿Quieres al bebé?-.

-Sí, claro que lo quiero, es nuestro hijo-.

Me senté a su lado.

-¿Donde has estado?-.

-Estaba caminando, he hablado con mi madre-.

-Ellos lo saben-.

-Solo mi madre, esperaré hasta que mi padre se entere-.

-Es complicado esto... no sé cómo encajarlo-.

-Hakon es mi bebé-.

-Es nuestro bebé-.

-Si, nuestro, y yo quiero tenerlo-.

-Yo también quiero que lo tengas, pero y si te pasa algo-.

-No me pasará nada-.

-Eres muy joven, debí tomar precauciones-.

-Estamos bien, pero tienes que dejar de drogarte-.

-Lo haré, desde ahora no me drogaré-.

-Dame tu palabra-.

-Tienes mi palabra-.

Le abracé, estaba asustado podía notarlo.

-Todo va a salir bien-.

Asintió y apoyó su cara sobre mis piernas.

-No vuelvas a irte-.

-No me iré- acaricié su pelo-.

-Nunca te vayas- me abrazó-.

-No lo haré-.

**(Pov Hakon)**

Esto lo cambiaba todo, teníamos que tener absoluto cuidado con xinia, la gira había que terminarla pero no podría en peligro el estado de salud de ella así que me aseguraría de que comiese como es debido también de que no bebiese alcohol y de las revisiones del médico... de todo.

Estaba emocionado y al a vez jodidamente asustado.

¿Y si le pasaba algo por mi culpa?.

Esto no lo había planeado y no sabía cómo actuar.

Xinia dormía y yo tenía que contarles la situación a los chicos.

Salí de la habitación y pude quedar con ellos en una sala del hotel.

-Chicos- dije abriendo una cerveza-.

-¿Qué?- dijo Dave-.

-Ella está-.

-¿cómo?- ese fue Krist-.

-Ella...-.

-Coño di algo- dijo Dave exhasperado-.

-Está embarazada-.

Y silencio absoluto hasta que Krist dijo.

-¿Felicidades?-.

-No lo sé- respondí-.

-Tío como no usaste condón- dijo Dave-.

-No lo se... no lo sé, no lo pensé-.

-Ella es tan pequeña-.

-Joven, es joven- aclaró Dave- ella quiere...-.

-Sí, quiere tenerlo, está astante bien-.

-¿Se irá?-.

-No, eso no-.

-Entonces...-.

-Terminaremos la gira y después se irá- dije bebiendo- conmigo, a casa, y tendrá al bebé-.

-¿Estás feliz?-.

-Sí, estoy feliz- dije mirándoles-.

-¿Y los casannova lo saben?-.

-No, en realidad ellos no lo saben-.

-V te matará-.

-Lo sé-.

-Te matará bien muerto...- dijo Dave riendo-.

No tenía otra opción... Xinia embarazada, si antes tenía mal humor... ahora era para flipar.

Dave puso sobre la mesa la coca pero negué con la cabeza.

-Di mi palabra, dejaré esto-.

-Vaya, si que te lo has tomado en serio-.

-Voy a ser padre y tengo que ser más responsable-.

-Xinia… quien te ha visto y quién te ve-.

Cierto... me estaba volviendo viejo.


	39. Chapter 39

**C APITULO 39**

**LA NOTICIA**

**XINIA Pov.**

La gira termino de la noche a la mañana.

Estaba enfada, no quería hablar con el, y no solo por la gira, si no por la decisión que había tomado.

Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar.

Estábamos en el avión camino a casa.

Después de la notica… Dave se volvió hacia Los Ángeles.

-Fue lo mejor para ambos.

Me había dicho Jack.

_Flash Back._

_Estaba a un costado con unos tipos de seguridad mientras Jackson con Krist y Dave daban la entrevista._

_Habían convocado a una rueda de prensa y varios por no decir todos. Asistieron._

_-¿Jackson porque han dejado la gira, sin razón?_

_Unos de los periodistas que estaban en primera fila hablo._

_-Hay una razón – contesto Krist._

_-¿Cuál es?_

_Preguntaron varios de los periodistas a la vez._

_Los flashes de la cámaras fotográficas no dejaban de parar._

_Entre los tres se miraron y Jack hablo._

_-Mi esposa se encuentra con dos semanas de embarazo, por este motivo ya no podrá acompañarnos y como es evidente regresare con ella._

_Murmullos, y gritos, y "felicidades al padre."_

_Mordí mi labio._

_Estaba pasando desapercibida, cosa que agradecía. _

_-Pero este no es el motivo por cual convocamos esta rueda de prensa._

_Dave hablo y todos se quedaron callados._

_-Nuestra banda, se tomara un descanso. - Hablo Hakon_

_-No -. Murmure._

_-Estamos un poco cansado de estar en gira y gira, y ahora que Jack será padre nos pareció apropiado dejar la banda por unos años…._

_Y ya no escuche más._

_Mientras lo atomizaban a preguntas Salí corriendo de ese lugar._

_Fin del flash back._

Respire hondo y me levante del asiento del avión caminando hacia la salida del mismo.

Estaba un poco cansada.. mucho.

Quería llegar y dormir. Baje las escaleras del avión y unos flashes me cegaron.

Hakon me abrazo y camino entre los fotógrafos como si nada. Subimos a un coche, me recosté sobre el asiento y mire por la ventanilla.

**Hakon Pov.**

Estaba molesta, no podía culparla.

Mientras ella estaba con los ojos cerrados en el avión, yo habla con Krist.

-Le echaran la culpa por…

-No le echaran la culpa de nada Krist, aquí todos sabemos la verdadera razón y eso es lo que importa.

-Ok, ok, no quiero discutir contigo.

-¿sabes una cosa?

-¿Qué?

-Me hubiese gustado ser mosca para ver la cara de V Casannova?

Y los dos comenzamos a reírnos.

-Debiste decirle primero…

-Que va.

-Embarazaste a su hija.

-Es mi esposa.

-No cambias más Hakon.

Reí levemente al escucharle.

-No. Y no cambiare.

-Si lo harás.

Lo mire.

-Ahora estas más viejo.

Me fingí ofendido y cerré mis ojos reclinando mi cabeza en el asiento.

Había dejado de drogarme pero necesitaba estar tranquilo…

Blasco me dijo que lo vaya a ver, que él me daría una solución que me dejaría tranquilo sin necesidad de consumir nada.

-¿Qué harás cuando llegues?

Pregunto Krist.

-Quiere ver a su familia, iremos.

-Suerte amigo.

-¿Gracias?

Y los dos comenzamos a reírnos.

**(V Pov.)**

-¡NO ME CALMARE!

Todos los sirvientes habían desaparecidos, solo quedo Ate y mi hermano.

-LO MATARE.

-V…

Estaba tranquilo mirando los Simpson cuando cortan la puta trasmisión para anunciar que esa banda se separaba – lo cual me daba igual – y que MI HIJA ESTABA EMBARAZA.

-Llegaron.

Cuando escuche a duque sin pensarlo camine hacia la enorme puerta de nuestra casa.

-Hola. ¿Me perdí de algo?

Pase por al lado de Vladimir sin hacerle caso abriendo aquella puerta.


	40. Chapter 40

**CAPITULO 40**

**A UN PASO DE UN FINAL **

**(Pov Hakon)**

Cuando fuimos a ver a su familia, V no apareció, al parecer había salido de improvisto.

Eran las cinco de la mañana y por fin Xinia había podido conciliar el sueño. Supuestamente a las embarazadas les da por dormir, pero a ella no, le daba por estar despierta.

Bajé bastante cansado las escaleras, en un par de horas se despertaría y querría comer algo. Tenía que llamar para que trajesen algo de comer.

-¿Te parece adecuado?-.

La voz de V casannova en mi casa me pilló por sorpresa, y de nuevo sin arma...

El primer golpe lo vi venir, iba directo a mi cabeza pero lo pude esquivar, el segundo dolió, fue en el estómago, me dejó sin aire. El tercero fue en los huevos y remató con uno de izquierda en mi mandíbula haciéndola crujir.

Joder...

Escupí sangre claramente en el blanco suelo de la cocina y me dejé caer quedando sentado.

-Bien, hablemos- se sentó en una de las sillas y encendió un cigarrillo-.

-Cuando ella sepa esto te matará-.

-Oh, qué miedo- dijo en tono de burla- ¿En que estabas pensando?-.

-En realidad no pensaba en nada-.

-¿Que quieres decir?-.

-Que me la estaba follando y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya me había corrido-.

-Si sigues usando ese tipo de lenguaje, tendré que cortarte la lengua y no te va a gustar-.

-Puede que si me guste, no sé, los casannova estáis acostumbrados a dar ese trato-.

-No hables entre líneas niño, ella es una cría y la has dejado embarazada-.

-Si-.

-Lo mejor es que pierda al bebé, ella va a comenzar la universidad-.

-Ese bebé también es mío, si ella no quiere tenerlo la apoyaré, si ella quiere tenerlo, también lo haré y dada la situación ella quiere tenerlo-.

-¿Dónde está?-.

-Durmiendo arriba-.

-Eres un cabrón roba hijas de mierda-.

No dije nada al respecto, en realidad tenía razón y podía entender sus celos.

-Algún día tendrás una hija, y te la quitarán-.

-No-.

-Si-.

-No- repetí-.

-Sabes que tengo toda la razón, cuando despierte que llame a este número, es el doctor que la trajo al mundo, muy bueno, el mejor-.

-Ya no las apañaremos- ese niño también es mi nieto, y es un Casannova-.

-¿Y si es una niña?-.

-Oh, Jackson, si es una niña... podrás sentir lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo- dijo y se fue-.

Me levanté y respiré hondo.

-Hakon...- dijo ella desde arriba- ¿dónde estás?-.

-Estoy aquí abajo... fui a tomar algo, ya subo-.

-Vale pues tráeme algo de comer-.

-¿Que quieres?-.

-No tengo mucha hambre, helado, hamburguesas de queso y pastel de chocolate-.

Y eso que no tenía hambre, tuve que reírme...

-Enseguida subo con todo-.

(Pov Hannival)

Me senté en el enorme sofá de la sala principal de aquella casa. Recorrí la vista por ese sitio, los cuadros eran de famosos autores y algunas obras grecorromanas decoraban algunas esquinas de aquella sala. Una vidriera que dejaba pasar la luz del recibidor de la casa y de esa lámpara de araña de cristal que colgaba del techo.

Cerré los ojos y me tumbé, tenía sueño, estaba cansado y bastante... bastante adolorido. Acababa de tener una fuerte pelea en uno de los clubs.

Pero no hice caso a esa bombilla roja que se iluminaba en mi cabeza con las palabras "urgencias- hospital".

La voz del mayordomo al otro lado de la puerta por un segundo me transportó años atrás... cuando todo era más difícil y mucho peor, cuando estaba con mi padre o en ese internado o con ella... si, sobre todo cuando estaba con ella.

_(Flash-back)_

_Sostuve aquella bandeja que me dieron._

_-El casannova está bastante bueno- dijo mi ama y sostuvo con fuerza el cuero que rodeaba mi cuero- sus tatuajes dicen mucho de él-._

_-Sería una pena que Carla u otra hermana tocase a tu sumiso- dijo aquella otra mujer que hablaba con ella-._

_Mantuve mi vista baja sobre la bandeja._

_No recordaba cuando había entrado aquí, todos los días rezaba una y otra vez para poder salir pero no había respuesta._

_Los castigos eran cada vez más intensos, y sospechaba que mi ama se había encariñado conmigo. Normalmente me sacaba de mi jaula una vez a la semana cosa que agradecía, odiaba a esta mujer, me daba asco. Tenía que untarme en ese "bálsamo para hombres" para que pudiese darle lo que ella quería._

_Miré a mi lado, Troy pasaba atado de pies y manos a una de las salas seguidas de esa mujer rubia, cerré nuevamente mis ojos._

_-Acerca la bandeja pequeño- dijo esa mujer y acerqué la bandeja de rodillas hacia ella-._

_-Lo que te dije, el Casannova es bastante bueno-._

_Y dicho eso quitó la bandeja de mis manos. Me sujetó del pelo y me llevó casi a rastras hasta una de las salas._

_Una vez allí me sentó en aquella silla de metal, como odiaba esa silla de metal. Ató mis manos._

_-¿Porque me rechazas? ¿No ves que eso empeora las cosas?-._

_Intentó besarme pero aparté la cara, tenía ganas de vomitar._

_-Es demasiado joven Tania- aquella otra mujer había entrado, si ella a veces entraba y miraba lo que el ama me hacía-._

_-Catorce años, es más que suficiente-._

_El ama se acercó y me untó ahí abajo con esa crema espesa para que pudiese erguirse aquella cosa. Ella no lo pensó y se subió encima. Aparté la vista hacia el suelo y esperé a que terminase, no podía evitar que esa sustancia blanca y pegajosa saliese de mí cuando ella acabase, dolía._

_Cuando acabó volvió a untarme con esa crema y volvió a hacerlo esta vez con más gente al rededor._

_(Fin flash-back)_

Desperté jodidamente alterado empapado en sudor. Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo, mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar.

Una copa... joder, claro que si, una copa y ver a Troy era lo que necesitaba en este momento.


	41. Chapter 41

**CAPITULO 41**

**SIN SEXO.**

**Hakon Pov.**

-¿Cómo llevas al abstinencia?

Escuche como Blasco reía en la habitación mientras estaba encerrado en el baño.

-CALLATE IDIOTA.

Y con eso rio a un más fuerte.

Debía reconocer que estos meses, aunque habían sido tormentosos.

Había decidido no tener sexo con Xinia – por el bebe – y aunque ella estaba enfadada y triste, pensando que no me gustaba.

Era lo mejor.

Respire hondo y salir del baño.

Blasco me miraba riendo sin parar.

-¿Quién lo hubiese pensado de ti Jack?

Suspire y me senté en la cama.

-¿Tu mujer?

-De compras con su madre.

-¿Atenea ha hablado contigo?

Lo mire.

-¿y desde cuando es "Atenea"?

-Desde que lo yo lo digo idiota -. Y me lanzo un almohadón con fuerza.

Reí levemente.

-Te ha hecho bien hablar con ella.

-Podría decir que sí. Solo que no le he contado todo.

-Deberías hacer lo mismo.

-No. Yo me quedare con mis traumas, mis fantasmas y mi vida.

-Vale, igualmente hacerte cambiar a ti de opino es algo casi imposible.

-¿Casi?

-Tu mujer…

-Ya -. Y frote las manos en mi rostro.

-¿Al final me dirás si es niño o niña?

-Es niña.

-¿Cómo se llamara?

-Aitana -. Sonreí como un bobo.

-¿Pobre niña?

-No entiendo porque lo dices

Y él con eso, comenzó a reírse.

**Xinia Pov.**

-¿Cómo llevas todo hija?

-Bien.

-¿Solo bien?

-Sí.

-Habla conmigo.

-No hay nada de qué hablar.

La mire fijamente mientras estábamos sentadas en aquel café.

-Hakon piensa que lastimara al bebe, muchos hombres…

-He dicho que no hay nada que hablar.

Ella suspiro.

Y dio por finalizado el tema.

Me sentía gorda.

No paraba de comer.

Y Hakon … no quería tener sexo conmigo.

Pero debía intentar entenderlo, no quería lastimar al bebe, aunque no lo lastimaría.

Pero era más fácil hacer que un chimpancé hable francés que Jackson Winchester entendiera eso.

Acaricie mi vientre con mis manos.

Aitana estaba creciendo sana y fuerte, lo cual me alegraba.

Nacería en unos meses.

Con la universidad, iba muy bien, estudiaba directamente para los finales y en todos los aprobada.

Terminaría la carrera en poco tiempo.

Solo faltaba una cosa… y era que Hakon y Dave, arreglaran sus cosas.


	42. Chapter 42

_**EPILOGO.**_

**HAKON Pov.**

Había viajo junto a Krist hacia Los Ángeles, de un momento al otro.

El idiota de Dave tuvo una sobredosis.

Krist se había marchado hace una hora.

La prensa estaba enfrente del hospital, sin dejar de hacer preguntas.

Dave todavía no abría los ojos.

Apoye mi cabeza en aquel sofá blanco que había en la habitación donde mi amigo estaba esperando a que abriese los ojos.

Xinia me había llamado, le dije que Dave estaba bien, solo que no abrió los ojos.

Quiso venir pero me negué al igual que sus padres.

No podía viajar están embaraza tantas horas en un avión.

-Hakon…

Me levante de un salto del sofá mirando a Dave, este abrió los ojos y me miraba. Apenas podia hablar.

-No hables -. Me acerque a su cama.

-Yo.

-No hables.

-Lo siento, lo de xinia … yo no debí.

Negué con mi cabeza.

-Lo siento yo. No debí ser tan inmaduro, eres mi amigo.

-Y ella es tu mujer.

-Lo es.

-Yo Jack, no me comportare más de esa manera, lo he entendido.

Tuve que sonreír débilmente.

-Duérmete Dave, estas débil.

-Que estoy bien.

Reí negando.

No cambiaria más

-¿Quieres saber algo gracioso?

-Dime.

-Tate tuvo problemas con su padre, lo termine adoptando… por ende xinia pasa a ser su madre.

-Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. – dijo riéndose.

Y tenía razón, Tate ahora era mi hija y él había entendido que ese cariño que tenia con xinia no era como él pensaba.

-Hey -. Dijo Krist.

-¿No te habías ido?

-Tuve que volver. Bueno, quise volver.

El se acerco a la cama de Dave.

Ahora estábamos los tres, como era antes y como seria siempre.

-Debemos volver.

Y los dos miramos a Krist sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-Cuando Dave salga de aquí volveremos a tocar. -. Les dije mientras miraban a ambos.

**FIN**


End file.
